Love Can Be Found Anywhere Part 2
by Blue Dress Freak
Summary: More twists and turns await the Hewitts and Susie. But can Susie and Thomas take on the role that has been placed upon them, in a the form of a new bundle of joy?
1. Chapter 1

**Love Can Be Found Anywhere - Part 2**

** - A big shout out to all those who followed the prequel of this story. I am so sorry I deleted it. Please continue to read this sequel, I promise I will NEVER delete it again. Thank to you to -**

**Villians Bad Girl & ****nightassassin480 for making me see straight.**

**Enjoy the story and please R & R.**

_Previsiouly -_

_Susie looked up towards Thomas, her eyes starring at the face that was half hidden. Thomas gazed down at Susie he wanted to tell her that everything would be alright, that there would be some way that she would not have to worry about all of the blood loss._

_But he couldn't._

_Instead he starred down at her as his tears that travelled down his face, before to trickle down her hand that was against his own face._

_Swallowing Susie managed a small shakey smile to form over her lips, as she gazed at the beauty that was Thomas._

_"I love you Tommy..."_

_She whispered out before her head rolled forward, causing her chin to rest against his knuckles, and her mouth to close._

_Now -_

The first thing that Susie felt was the warmth of a blanket drapped over her body, her hair was damp; not from the blood or her and Thomas's tears but from warm hot water. The blood and the grain from the earth had been spilled down the drain. Her eyelids began to flutter open, usualy when ever people wake up after fainting they say that the light is the first thing that they see, but in Susie's case all she saw was shadows in the shape of people.

She was lucky that it was almost sunset, the once bright light had long since died down.

Her lips began to quiver as she let out a silent groan, mainly from the pain that was travelling through her head, and the pain from the bullet wound.

One of the shadows twitched and turned, a skeleton looking hand moved towards her faceand lightly pressed against her forehead before moving up and down in a stroking motion. Susie could tell by the smoothness of the hand, that it was infact Luda Mae.

"Luda..."

She whispered out.

The shadows were starting to become more clear, which allowed Susie to see the gentle smile of the old women, that she saw as a mother.

Luda smiled in a gentle tone, her moon cut glasses were resting against her crow like noes, as she pulled hand hand away from Susie's forehead and placed it against her cheek bone instead. Luda had been so worried that even after getting the bullet out, that Susie would not wake up. Pushing her lips out to make it look like she was about to kiss someone, she hushed Susie gently.

_"Hush now sweetie, you need your rest, you gave us quit a scare."_

Her voice was firm yet gentle as she wanted the best for Susie.

Susie could feel her eyes starting to roll and her eyelids flutter as sleep started to concsome her. Her mind began to wonder back, back to when she was laying half dead in Thomas's arms and what she said to him. Shifting herself around to get comfortable, she turned her head to the side so that the back of her skull was facing Luda.

"I love you Tommy."

She whispered in her sleep.

Luda smiled as she heard what Susie said, pushing aside a strand of her grey hair so that it would tickle her ear lobe. Moving herself from Susie's bed she walked out of the room closing the door lightly behind her, knowing that Susie would be fine until morning which would be when she would bring up some food for Susie, and allow the hopefully sleeping Thomas to see her.

Walking down the hall way Luda gripped onto the small apron that was tied around her waist, as she began to dry yer hands making sure that her knuckles were dry, along with her fingers.

Susie was safe and Thomas was asleep everything seemed to be going back to normal, which caused a loving smile to come along Luda's lips.

Thomas was laying on his back starring up at the celiling, he could not remeber the last time he had blinked or the last time that he breathed, he just felt like a lifeless corpse. The girl he loved had almost died in his arms, if it was not for Uncle Hoyt knowing about bullet wounds, and for Luda to know about cleaning, then Susie would be surely be dead. He felt happy and then sad at the same time, he was sad because it had been such along time and he had almost lost Susie but he was happy, because he had the women that he loved sleeping in the room next to his.

Thomas lifted his head up from his pillow as he heard the sound of light footsteps coming towards his door, his heart began to hammer inside of his chest. Was it Luda? Was it Hoyt? As he gripped onto the covers to cover himself up to make it look like he was asleep the door, slowly opened the show _Susie._

Thomas did not know what to do.

Susie leaned against the door frame, her left arm was risen as she trailed her fingers through her freshly washed her, her lips were parted in the shape of a small pout. Her eyes were half open as they gazed down at the shocked looking Thomas, she allowed a small smile to show which soon turned back into a pout.

"Hey Tommy.."

She whispered.

Thomas slowly pushed the blankets away from himself as he seated himself up, his hair was covering up most of his face.

Susie slowly moved herself from the door frame, her steps were short and slow, due to her wound she would not be able to walk that fast incase she broke the fresh stitches. She paused once she reached the side of Thomas's bed.

"Ca... Can I sleep with you tonight? I'm scared."

Her eyes looked down at the floor, she felt so foolish saying this to Thomas but after being shot she just wanted to be close to him.

Thomas nodded his head as he moved himself down towards the wall, so that there was plenty of room for Susie to come and lay down next to him, his heart was thudding in his chest. He pulled the blankets aside so that Susie would be able to get in without any trouble.

Susie smiled at how much of a gentleman Thomas was, and how he was not making fun of her that she was afraid. Slowly she climed into the space that Thomas had made for her, the matress was warm thanks to his body heat, she carefully laid herself down being sure not to cause herself any pain. As her head hit the pillow and her eyes began to flutter shut, she felt the light wieght of the duvet being dropped over her, and then the feeling of the matress slightly sinking down as Thomas laid himself down to rest.

As Thomas laid down he watched Susie making sure that she was comfortable and not fearful looking, as he knew after his first night of trying to sleep when he kiled as a teenager who was unable to sleep for days. Smiling gently at Susie's sleeping form, as his eyes began to close he flinched and became tence at something pressing against him. He began to panic as he looked down, his panic soon left him and he became confussed and shocked. Susie had moved herself in her sleep, her face pressed against his chest and her small hand was gripping onto his shirt like a young child, holding onto a blanket.

Slowly he moved his arm and drapped it around her, holding her close against his chest savouring the warmth and the love that seemed to flow from her and to him. His head rested against the top of her own, his breathing was silent and still as he slept beside her.

As he slept he was not able to think about the regret that was flowing through him, the main regret was that Susie would be mad at him for holding her while she slept. But right now all that he cared about was, sleeping and protecting Susie.

Tomorrow could wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tomorrow is just another day**

Susie was the first to wake up. Her body felt so weak, and yet it was not something that made her panic, it made her feel almost safe. Blood shot sore eyes, glanced around the small room that she knew was not her room, but _Thomas's. _A wave of feelings flooded over her, it was not the sort of feelings that she would have when watching a shakey drawing of a knight in shining armour, protect a young princess who always seemed to have long golden blonde hair and light bright blue eyes; those were silly fantasy crushes. No. The feelings that were flowing over her now was that of;

Safety. Accpectance. Love.

These feelings that she would read up in the American Dictionary trying to find out just what they ment, and how one was ment to come round to getting them. And now just by waking up beside Thomas she felt, like she could write the dictionary on everything that was to do with true love. She knew she was being over dramatic, she had no idea if Thomas felt the same way about her.

That thought hurt.

Pain flowed through her body, not because of the bullet wound that was still healing but because of panic. What if Thomas did not love her and only allowed her to be with him, in his bed because he felt sorry for her? Turning her head she looked down at Thomas, and all of those thoughts left her the moment her eyes looked at his sleeping form.

Thomas was laying on his side, his dark brown stripped pyjama top had riden up, showing his lucky trail that started at his belly button and disapered underneath the elastic band of his pyjama pants. The flesh on his slightly exposed stomach was tanned and scarred, the scars stood out from the tan as they were white much like exposed bone. His arm was drapped over her blanket covered waist, his fingers intangled within the sheets and pressed against her hip bone, his dark brown hair covered his face shielding his closed eyes. His mask covering his noes and mouth. As she leaned forward slightly she was just able to see the tip of his pink tongue resting, against his lower lip as he let out a low snore.

Susie had to curl her lower lip underneath her teeth to try and prevent herself from laughing, as she listened to him snore. When she slept beside Creek she would never take the time to admire his body, but with Thomas it was different it seemed that everyday he was always changing much like the weather. As not to disturb his sleep Susie carefully propped herself up onto her elbow, and peered out of the window, she could tell by the tree that had been planted near the front of the house that the seasons were changing.

Autumn was coming.

She smiled. Autumn was her favourite time of the year, it was when the leaves would die and the trees would fall silent much like soliders putting away their swords so that they could embrace their wives and children. She wondered if Thomas liked Autumn and began to imagine, playing with him in the leaves creating a mess of the porch and playing till their faces were covered in mud and their hair tangled with leaves. It was a childish fantasy but around here laying with Thomas she got the feeling, that she would not need to hide who she really was. Slowly allowing her arm to lay back down before pins and needles, were able to create the perfect morning uncomfortable for her Susie laid back down.

She did not stay still for long, her tired eyes looked towards Thomas just managing to witness him flick out his tongue as he licked around the rough surface of his mouth before he slipped his tongue back into his mouth, and push his head deeper into the pillow as he let out a shakey sigh before falling silent.

Susie could not help but pout, she much enjoyed listening to the sound of his light snores, it was almost uncomforting not hearing them. Shuffling carefully against the matress she moved herself closer to Thomas, her knees just resting below his own, her head found safety underneath his chin while she pressed her chest up against his own, the warmth that was radiating from his body was comforting and made her stomach become filled with butterflies.

Susie laid listening to the sound of Thomas's heart beat, how it was so slow and loud. She began to wonder what it sounded like, when he was chasing after people with his chainsaw, that big piece of metal that Susie was careful to not go near.

She remembered the first time that she had seen him rise it above his head, before chasing after a young female who had dared to slash Hoyt across his face with the kitchen knife. Susie had watched Thomas run out from the front door, instead of racing after him she had raced to her room, pressed her face against her window and breathed against the glass, blurring the image of him racing and the women stumbling. She used her pinky finger to write a note in the glass.

_Keep him safe._

It was strange concidering when that happened it was her first night at the Hewitts and instead of worrying about the female, who could have been Susie if she had not wondered in on Luda when she was alone, she was worried about Thomas and pleading with natural forces to take care of him as he raced out into the night to keep his family safe.

Susie could still remember seeing him the next day, his hair was a mess and his apron was covered in blood. She remembered seeing the fear in his dark eyes, the fear that was aimed at her like he was afraid that she would not accpect him for what he was. But all she did was stare at him before smiling softly and whispering;

_"Blood is really your colour."_

That was the first time that Susie had seen Thomas laugh, at least she thought that he was laughing; his shoulders shaking and she could tell by the shape of his eyes that there was a smile on his lips.

Susie lifted her eyes up as she gazed at the still sleeping Thomas, it seemed that rising up to see the first leaves fall from the tree was out of the question, but that did not bother her. She would rather be pressed against him warm and safe, than have him hide back into his shell again, a shell that she was trying to get into. She wanted to be apart of his world.

Opening her mouth she let out a small sigh which was mixed with his light snore, her eyes rolled back within her skull as she closed her eyes and allowed herself to be taken back into dream world.

Down in the kitchen

'No rest for the wicked'

That was a phrase that had been tossed around the war camp, back when Charlie was alive, back when the real Hoyt was crawling around in diapers back before Thomas's disease had a name.

Hoyt had heard the soliders who kept him and his "friends" locked up in the cages, whisper that to one another, as they worked over a bubbling pot that was filled with the corpses, of poor soliders who were not lucky enough to be officers. That was back when the kidnappers were "kind" towards the officers, back when being a officer and being held captive ment something, back to when Hoyt trully thought there was no escape and he would never see his family again.

Flicking out his hand he gripped harshly onto the wooden spoon as he slammed it against the kitchen side, his hairy knuckles turning a ghostly white as he grinded his teeth together as he tried to get some control, over his body urges. Weakness. That was a word he would torch. A word that had been surrounding Susie when she lay in a death bed. But Hoyt had seen something in Susie when she breathed those two words to his, disfigured nephew, he had see strength. At first when she was introduced to the family Hoyt wanted to toss her down into the cellar and be done with her, but after seeing her survive the bullet wound he was growing more fond of her. Of course he would not be lovely towards her, but at least now he would trully start to treat her like a part of the twisted family.

His head tilted back exposing his ugly swan like neck as he looked up towards the floor boards of the ceiling his ears were waiting, to hear the faintst sound of someone waking up from their slumber. So far nothing. Snorting like a pig who had been pushed into a pen he lowered his head and looked at the unheated stove, Luda was the one who always cooked even if she was to spend her day down at the small store that brought little, to no buisness. Pushing himself away from the counter he walked sulkly into the living room to watch some morning tv, in order to try and drown out his boredom along with the sound of his empty stomach that growled with avengence.

Back up in Thomas's room

Thomas was finally starting to wake up from his more than peaceful slumber. As he rose his light headed skull from the warmth of his pillow, and opened his eyes he gazed around the room with a dazed look in his eyes. He lowered his gaze down to the sleeping Susie who was pressed up against his chest, like a cat snuggled up on a owners lap.

At first he thought he was the first one to wake up, as Susie looked so peaceful and though she had moved he thought that it was just down to her trying to get comfortable when she was asleep. Turning his head as he looked over his shoulder, he saw that the sunlight was just starting to show its self through, the pale white clouds that were covering the beauty of the baby blue sky. He knew that Luda would be up soon, Hoyt no doubt was already awake. And Monty... Well Monty got up when ever he felt like it, everyone in the house knew better than to wake him up.

Slowly Thomas moved his arm that was resting against Susie's waist and nudged her gently; it was more of a gentle poke than a nudge.

Susie twisted around slightly within the sheets as she let out a small groan. Thomas grinned behind his mask when he saw the movements that Susie was giving off, he poked her again being sure to just stick to her shoulder as he did not want to accidently poke her wounded side.

"I heard you the first poke."

Susie mumbled in a not to pleased tone.

Thomas pulled his hand back as he began to lightly chew on his tongue, covering it more bumps and scars. He remained still as he watched Susie lift her head up from her pillow, her cheek that she was resting on was red, her hair messy but not in such a way that it looked like a forest that had been caught in a storm.

Susie gazed at Thomas with a look of confussion and hatred before it quickly changed, into happieness.

"Time to go and get some breakfast then?"

She spoke as she began to slowly climb out of the bed, taking her time as her side was tender much like the rest of her freshly awoken body.

Thomas remained where he was gazing at her figure, watching the way that she moved with such great care, to make sure that she would not cause herself any discomfort. He did not know that he had dazed out for a moment until he felt the prod on his shoulder, and looked up to see a mother like Susie stand infront of him, her hands on her hips and her eyes focused on him.

"Hey. Don't even think about falling asleep again."

Thomas blushed underneath his mask as he began to get out of bed. Just as his feet touched the ground, he watched as Susie limped out of his room towards her own room where she would be able to get dressed in peace. He watched her, loving how the early morning sun light seemed to give her wounded body a much needed glow.

She was beautiful.

He loved her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Change in seasons can change more than just leaf colours**

Breakfast was silent as always. Not all of the family came to the meal, diner was the time when everyone would get together. Not breakfast.

Susie was the first to venture out into the open space of the Hewitt's front yard, the air was still warm but there was a slight hint of a chill when ever the air would suddenly change direction. The sound of the tree russeling caused Susie to smile, she remembered when she was younger when her father had taken her out to the park and they had played tag. It was only those small moments that made Carrie forgive her father, for all of the bad things that he had done to her, but it did not stop her from hating him. Hating him for what he had done to her body.

Thomas was down in the basement the chore of sorting out the bodies made him feel like a teenager again; he didn't want to do work he wanted to be outside, and playing while there was still sunlight. He stood near the small square window, his face as always covered with the leather mask. His dark eyes were starring out into the bright early autumn morning, watching the way that Susie was spinning herself around underneath the tree, her fingers stretched and parted in order to try and catch some of the leaves that were just about clinging onto the thin branches of the tree.

As Thomas was watching her he began to think on what made Susie stand out from the rest, what made his mother Luda keep her when so many young girls, had been destroyed by either his chainsaw or by his uncles gun.

_'Was it her mousey brown hair? The fact that she had suffered so much and yet had not gone, into a ball of depresion? Or was it just because unlike so many others, she had not insulted the family and had even allowed herself to be changed because of their ways?'_

He just could not put his finger on it.

Susie had stopped spinning, her head was tilted back as she gazed up at the tree that was just stretching over the calm sun, her face was heated thanks to a blush that was attacking at her cheeks. The pain from the gun wound seemed to have left her as she just watched, nature in its true beauty, not many would think that beauty could be found in a place were cannibals are able to run free, but Susie saw beauty in almost anything that came into life, but nothing was as beautiful as...

"Thomas."

She whispered his name as she got sight of the window that she knew was part of the basement. Looking towards the porch of the house seeing that no one was near by, not even Monty who would usualy sleep out on the porch. She smiled slightly as she walked with care towards the window, as she did not want to cause herself any harm, she knew that if she was to harm herself then Luda would make sure she remained in bed for the rest of the week.

She could not let this happen.

Without a moment of hesitation she moved herself over towards the window which out looked onto the front yard, slowly she crouched herself down onto her hands and knees as she peered into the basement. At first she could not see Thomas she wiped away the cobwebs that was covering her vision from looking into the one room that she was not allowed to go into. She narrowed her eyes slightly before a small smile came along her lips when she saw the back of Thomas as he was hunched over the table, his arm was swinging into the air before it came crashing down as he was, slicing through someones leg.

Turning her left hand into a fist she lightly banged against the window, in order to get Thomas's attention.

Thomas froze, his hand was risen up in the air as his fingers wound tighter around the handle of the cleaver, at first he thought that the banging was his imagination but when he heard the sound of the banging again he turned his head as he looked over his shoulder, towards the window and was amazed to see a very cheeky looking Susie starring back at him. Thomas slowly lowered his hand which held onto the cleaver, as he turned himself around and walked towards the window, his hand stretched out as he losened the latch that kept the window shut and gave it a small push so that it opened.

Susie moved back seeing that the window was opening and opened it the rest of the way, as she peered at Thomas, her eyes were sparkling, her cheeks a rosey red and her hair was a mess thanks to all of the spinning that she had been doing.

"Hey Tommy, want to come outside?"

She asked in a low whisper, like she was nothing more than a young child trying to get a friend out of detention.

Thomas looked at her as he shook his head pointing, towards the unfinished work that he had to do. Not that he wanted to finish it, he would give anything to just go and play with Susie but he also knew that Hoyt would be more than pissed to find that he left work unfinished.

Susie seeing that Thomas was not going to come outside with her pouted, as she opened the window a little more.

"Come on Tommy... Its so nice out and the air is not heavy and hot. Who knows how long it will last like this."

As Thomas looked at the pout that was on Susie's face he knew that he would not be able to resit, if victims would do this to him he would surely get angry and pound some sence into them, but when it came to Susie he became almost putty in her hands, much like with his mother. Slowly he placed the cleaver down on a near by table that held only stolen necklaces, broken teeth, glasses and even a young childs teddy bear. Backing himself up from the window, he pointed at himself and then pointed towards Susie, he was trying to tell her that he would meet her outside.

Susie was fit with glee. Pushing herself up so that she was standing she backed up from the window, as she made her way over towards the tree as she hid behind it, thinking it would be fun to play a little trick on Thomas.

Thomas could feel his heart pounding against his apron covered chest, he was worried he was breaking the rules. But why should he think like this? He was an adult, he did not have to do what his uncle said. But even when he thought this was he knew that if he was caught, there would be hell to pay. He walked through the small tunnel that had been created in order for him to ambush his prey, the steps that he took were rather lose so he had to take two at a time at a fast pace to make sure that he would not fall and hurt himself. The palm of his hand pressed against the wooden part of the floor door as he pushed it open with ease, before he climbed out. Susie was right about one thing, the air certainly was perfect to be playing some innocent child games. Clambering out as he closed the door behind him just incase Hoyt was to one of his house checks, which were rare but always seemed to happen at the most inconvient of times.

As he walked over towards the window where he had seen Susie, he frowned when he saw that no one was there, he turned himself around as he looked with wide eyes.

Susie peered around the trunk of the tree as she looked towards Thomas, her hand rose up as she placed the tips of her fingers against her lips as she let out a few small giggles, of course usualy she would never even dream of causing him to act like this, but she was being playful after almost losing him she wanted to make sure that they had some fun together. Slowly she began to walk around from the tree making sure that she stood behind him, as Thomas seemed to be focusing on vision that was either infront of him or to his side, which allowed Susie to have an advantage over him. She made sure that she did not step on any fallen twigs or leaves, as she knew that one simple mistake would mean that her cover would be blown.

Thomas was starting to feel rather fearful where was Susie?

Susie slowly came up behind Thomas her hand stretched out as she placed the palm of her hand against his shoulder.

"Boo.."

She whispered before quickly backing up.

Thomas flinched as he spun himself around to face the innocent giggling Susie, a wave of anger came over him as he realised that she had been pulling one over him. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Susie, seeing how she was not pointing at him and laughing just giggling at her small joke, it caused a wave of calm to come over him as he remembered that Susie was not one of the teenagers who had made fun of him during his life, she was the one person other than his family who he loved. A smirk began to come along his lips when he began to get an idea, slowly he creeped towards Susie his head began to tilt to the side.

Susie stopped giggling in a matter of seconds when she saw that Thomas was walking towards her with a strange look in his eyes, she began to step back as she started to shake her head at him.

"Thomas don't yo- ahh!"

She let out a playful squeal when Thomas lifted her up in bridal style pressing her against his chest and began to spin around. Susie clung onto his apron tightly as she burried her face into his chest letting out loud laughs, at the speed that Thomas was going, she was surprised that he was not getting dizzy. Thomas stopped spinning after a while as his head was starting to pound and his vision was going crazy making it look like everything was on a slanted hill of some kind. Shaking his head like he was nothing more than a dog out of water, he looked around briefly began to began to walk over towards a large pile of leaves. Susie had pulled her face out from his chest as she looked up to him and then, towards the leaves she shook her head madly.

"No. No."

Though her voice sounded stern it was rather high pitched thanks to her laughter.

**"Thomas Brown Hewitt! Susie! What in God's name do you think your doing?"**

A very angry and pissed off Sheriff Hoyt killed the laughter and the humour that Thomas and Susie both had. Thomas froze and Susie cowered within Thomas's grip as they just stood there unsure on what, they were ment to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sometimes innocent games can dig an unwanted game.**

Susie did not dare pull her face out from Thomas's dirty sweaty shirt, her heart was hammering inside of her chest as she listened to the harsh ragged breathing of Thomas, she knew that he was either very angry or scared much like herself.

Thomas wanted to pull Susie into him, but with her fresh wound and the fact that he was much stronger than her he knew, that he would harm her if he was to do such a thing, so instead he kept her into his grip as he turned around slowly, to face the man that he once called 'Charlie' but now was 'Hoyt', his dark eyes looked the fake sheriff up and down, seeing that Luda still had to wash his shirt as it was splattered in blood that was at least a week old. At the moment Hoyt did not look so scarey as he let off, maybe it was because he was protecting Susie or maybe it was because that Thomas, was finally being something that Hoyt said he was not. A man.

Hoyt pushed his lips out to show the angry red gums, along with the ugly thick brown liquid that was once tabacco, that he had been chewing like he was nothing more than a old western style cowboy. His shadowed covered face was becoming dark when he saw that niether, Thomas nor Susie dared to speak a word to him. A low snarl passed his lips as he clentched his hands into fists, as he moved himself quickly over towards Thomas and Susie.

**"You little-"**

He halted in his speech when Thomas growled. It was not a low warning growl that Hoyt was used to, it was the sort of growl that you would hear from a dog who was protecting their bone from unwanted tresspasers. Even Susie was shocked by it. She shly looked up towards Thomas, only to see that his eyebrows had been drawn together as he narrowed his eyes in a bitter manor, by the way that the mask was twitching she guessed that his upper lip was twitching out of anger, giving her the image of a dog snarling. Her small hand moved as she placed it against his chest, and began to rub it in small circle movements trying to calm down Thomas as she did not want to see him getting in anymore trouble with Hoyt than he already was.

Thomas turned his head slowly as he looked down at Susie who was perched on his hip, thanks to him holding her bridal style. He saw the look of concern in her eyes, he allowed his tenced muscules to relax slightly as he let out a low sigh before he moved his head to rest his forehead, to allow himself to look deep into her eyes.

Hoyt watched the two infront of him, he rolled his shoulders back causing his chest to puff out, and the buttons to strain.

**"Go inside."**

He spoke in a firm voice as he tried to become the head of the house once again. Thomas pulled his head slowly away from Susie, and walked towards the house, not because Hoyt had told him to but because he could feel the change in the wind and knew, that a harsh storm would becoming over towards them during the night. As Thomas walked into the house while holding onto Susie he was greeted with the welcoming smells of a home cooked meal, it was Luda's famous slow cooked stew. Carefully he set Susie down onto her own two feet. Susie swayed a little as the blood rushed down to her feet, her head turned and she smiled softly towards Thomas before moving closer, and standing on her tip toes she pressed her lips against his own and kissed him softly and sweetly before backing up.

"Thank you Tommy"

She whispered. Her hand rose up as she lightly stroked his mask covered cheek before, she backed away from him turning her back to him she walked into the kitchen, well she more limped than walked to see if Luda would like any help with the vegetables.

Thomas watched Susie walking into the room, his eyes were focused on the back of her head, seeing the way that her mousey brown hair rested against her shoulders, but parted in such a way that ment he could look at her neck. His head slowly tilted to the side giving him the look of an innocent pup, his dark brown eyes did not blink in fear that he would miss something, but in truth he did not want to blink as he didn't want to miss any moment with Susie that he rarely got to have in the first place.

Susie did not notice that Thomas was watching her instead she walked into the kitchen, and stood behind Luda watching her stir the pot which was over filled with meat from their victims along with some vegetables mainly carrots with some oinons and mushrooms. Susie was always amazed on how Luda was able to create such good food when they were retricted to what supplies that they had, with a small smile on her lips she moved herself over to the side of Luda as she spoke in a soft voice.

"What you making Luda?"

Luda turned her head not surprised to see Susie standing there; Susie would always come into the kitchen when ever she was cooking to see what she could do to help. A smile came over the women's aging lips as she turned looking back at the pot so that she would be able to concentrate.

_"My famous home made pot stew, with all of the trimings."_

Susie would have allowed her mouth to water if she was not so shy about her body, instead she nodded as she kept the smile on her face.

"Sounds nice, do y-"

She stopped talking when Luda shook her head.

_"Not today dearie. Why don't you go and spend some time with Thomas?"_

Susie could not stop her cheek bones from turning a light pink when she heard Luda saying this, her head nodded as she turned around walked out of the kitchen, rather shocked to see that Thomas was still standing in the same spot that she had left him in not that long ago. Her head tilted to the side as she pulled her eyebrows together as a frown came over her lips, she was rather confussed on why Thomas was still standing there.

"Thomas...?"

She whispered. Thomas blinked as he looked up towards Susie, seeing her starring at him he felt his heart flutter in nerves, as he took a small step towards her showing her that he heard her speak.

"Do you want to go and watch some telly?"

She asked. She would have asked him why he was standing there but she did not like to pry in Thomas's personal space, and instead decided to suggest something that they would be able to do together. Thomas nodded his head as he walked towards Susie nervoslouly he wound his arm around her shoulders, he expected Susie to pull away from him but to his surprise, she rested her head against his chest (she was to short to reach his shoulder) and walked, with him towards the seating area where Monty usualy was but at the moment, in he was in the bathroom. As they entered the sitting area Thomas and Susie both seated on the large sofa, Thomas sat with his legs slightly open and Susie positioned herself so that her feet rested on teh sofa, and her small arm drapped around Thomas's waist her head remained on his chest.

The small television was showing a cartoon, of what looked like some sort of sheep dog, that was banging the drums in order to wake up the police to warn them that some cornry villian was on the lose.

Susie was not paying much attention to the television instead she was thinking about her and Thomas, they had both admited they loved one another, but what did it make them? Were they lovers? Or were they just still friends? Shifting herself around she tilted her head up to peer towards Thomas, who was watching the television, she didn't want to disturb him but the question was nagging at the back of her mind that she had to say something.

"T.. T.. hom...as"

She stuttered out in a small nervous squeak. Thomas turned his head looking down at Susie, his facial expresion showed that he was concerned on why she was stuttering, he moved his hand as he began to gently stroke her cheek with the tips of his fingers. Susie smiled as she moved closer to his touch.

"You know I love you right? And well... I was just wondering what it makes us?"

Thomas tilted his head to the side, his dark eyes showing that he was rather confussed, on her strange question. Susie wet her lips with her tongue when she noticed, the look that Thomas was giving her she knew that she would have to be brave.

"I mean when two people love one another, usualy they become boyfriend and girlfriend and I was wondering, if you wanted to be... my... boyfriend?"

Her voice was quivering with fear as she suspected that Thomas might push her away. But to her shock Thomas moved himself forward, and kissed her on her the lips, his hand moved from her cheek to rest against the back of her head where he was able to burry his fingers into her hair, as he deepened the kiss. Susie wound her arms around his neck, pulling his body closer to her own, wanting all of Thomas. Thomas moved himself so that he was resting against her, but he made sure to use his spare hand to keep his body up as he did not want to crush her as he knew that he was hevier than her. Carefuly he pulled away from the kiss, as he looked down at her.

"I take that as a yes then?"

Susie asked in a sheepish manor, allowing a small giggle to pass by when she saw that Thomas nodded his head. Her giggle soon ended when Thomas leaned forward and kissed her once more, Susie allowed her eyes to close as she enjoyed the kiss that Thomas was giving her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Physicall love is as good as emotional love.**

Dinner could not have gone slower for both Susie and Thomas. Sure the food was tasty, the meat was not to tough and the vegetables were just at the right crunch, but there was a reason that both of them were shifting around in their seats; Susie because she was nervous about finally having a boyfriend, something that she had never had before and Thomas... Well Thomas had a little problem that needed seeing to urgently.

Susie knew what was wrong with Thomas, but she did not know what she was ment to say, Hoyt was in one of his famous speeches and she knew better than to intrurupt him. Her eyes did however move towards Thomas's waist that was just hidden thanks to the table cloth, (that was stained with red sploches that was not blood but red wine and not even a wonderful magical woman like Luda, could get that out.) she could just make out a bulge that was in Thomas's pants and had to bite lightly on her low lip to stop herself from giggling, but her cheeks did turn a light pink knowing that she had done that to him, and it was out of love not because she was being forced down against her will.

Keeping an eye on Hoyt who was busy talking while Monty was reading the newspaper and Luda was busy finishing her meal, she knew that no one would notice what she was doing. Moving herself in her seat to make it look like she was just getting comfortable, she slipped her underneath the table and moved it towards Thomas's hip, she felt him tence up and couldn't help but smile. She moved her hand from his hip and placed it against his bulge where she gave it a small squeeze, followed by a quick rub. Just those movements caused Thomas to maon rather loudly as he bit on his lower lip his eyes became rather wide.

Unfourtantly for him everyone heard him. Hoyt had stopped talking and was looking at him, with a look of confussion and anger, Monty peered over the newspaper towards him with an arched brow, and Luda showed concern. Susie was just trying not to smile as she copied the look that Luda was giving him.

_"Tommy..? Is everything ok?"_

Luda asked the concern matching her facial expresion, Thomas looked at Luda as he nodded his head before he looked back towards Hoyt acting like he was waiting for his uncle to continue his story. Luda frowned before she turned her head and went back to eating, Hoyt cleared his throat as he went back to his speech, and Monty... well Monty had already gone back to reading. When everyone had gone back to what they were doing before Thomas disturbed them, Thomas turned his head as he looked at Susie with narrowed eyes, his expresion clearly read -

**'Stop. It. Now'**

Susie only looked at Thomas with a very innocent expresion, before she carefuly slipped her hand into his trousers and then into his boxers, where she was able to wrap her fingers around his hot throbbing member and rubbed it gently. Thomas tried to keep his glare but at the feeling of her small hand around his groin, it caused him to grip onto the chair that was sat on as he tried to keep himself silent. He bit down hard on his lower lip as he turned his head looking at Susie with a pleading look, hoping that she would stop. But instead Susie only made her go very slow which made Thomas rise up his hips as he bucked, because even though he wanted her to stop he needed friction on his sensitive groin.

Susie would have giggled if they were alone but being infront of the family, she had to be just as silent as Thomas. Slowly she pulled her hand out from the warmth of his boxers, and put her hands on her lap, which was perfect timing as Hoyt had just stopped talking. Monty folded his newspaper placed it on his lap and left the room, not bothering to hang around anymore, Luda had stood herself up and was clearing the table when she looked at Susie and Thomas and smiled.

_"It's getting late. Why don't you two go up to bed?"_

Susie nodded her head as she carefully stood up and tucked her chair underneath the table.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you clear the table?"

Susie spoke as Thomas stood up, a low growl passed his lips as he tried to angle his body so that his hard on was hidden away from everyone, Luda pilled the bowls on top of one another as she shook her head.

_"No sweetie its ok. You go upstairs and get some rest Thomas will take you."_

Susie nodded her head as she turned to face an angry Thomas, but she was not afraid she knew that Thomas would never harm her. Stretching her hand out she took ahold of Thomas's hand, and pulled him towards the stairs, Thomas did not need telling twice he soon followed Susie knowing that he would need to get her back for what she did to him at the table. As they walked up the stairs the sound of Hoyt talking to Luda about tomorrows lunch was easily heard, it made Susie roll her eyes as it was clear that all the fake sheriff thought about was his stomach.

As they neared the door that lead to Susie's room Thomas grabbed onto Susie's shoulder he spun her around and smashed their mouths together, his tongue slipping into her mouth as he began to fight for dominence. Susie was more than happy to allow Thomas to take the lead as she opened her mouth allowing, his warm slipperly tongue to rub against her own causing a strong moan to pass her lips. With one arm around her waist Thomas stretched his other hand out, grabbed onto the door knob of Susie's bedroom door and forced it open as he staggered inside, kicking the door shut with the back of his foot.

It didn't matter if Thomas and Susie were loud, as Luda and Hoyt were arguing again, and Monty had the televison on very loud, in order to drown out the shouts that were coming from the kitchen.

Due to both of them focusing on the plesure that was travelling through their bodies that were covered in sweat, they did not realise that the fight in the kitchen had ended and television had been turned down, which ment that Monty was able to enjoy his shows more peacefully. Luda walked into the sitting area to join Monty and was followed closely by Hoyt, who wanted to rest his feet in his favourite chair.

**"Wonder what is on toni-"**

Hoyt was cut off by the sound of Susie and Thomas crying out in sheer pleasure as Hoyt, Uncle Monty and Luda both rose their heads up as they looked towards the celliling.

* * *

Not much detail I know. But due to restrictions I didn't want to risk it being taken down. Please R&R. The more your Review the quicker I update.


	6. Chapter 6

**The morning after.**

Susie for once was the first one to wake up, she rubbed her eye with her wrist as she let out a low groan and arched her back into a smooth looking curve. As she laid herself back down again, she turned her head and smiled in a childish manor when she noticed Thomas was still fast asleep, his arm was laying lazily against her waist and she could just see his mouth open as he let out a few snores after every other breath. Turning herself over onto her side, as she tucked her elbow into the matress her long mousey brown hair hung above Thomas's chest while she gently stroked his mask covered cheek. She wished that he would show her his face, she had seen it once by accident when he was in the bathroom, and unlike others who would stumble back in shock and disgust Susie was more curious and found him to be more handsome when he didn't wear the mask, but she had no idea how she was going to convince him of this. As her elbow started to ache she gently laid herself down and rested her head against his shoulder, as she held onto his wrist rubbing his knuckles in slow circular movements. Susie could tell by the smell coming from downstairs that it was late into morning as Luda was cooking her famous fry up;

Scrambled eggs. _Fresh bacon. Fresh sausage. _Fried bread. Mushrooms. _Secret family sauce. _

And if they didn't fancy that Luda made chocolate chip pancakes.

Susie wanted to go downstairs and get some breakfast before Monty and Hoyt would steal it all, but as she looked down at Thomas she found that she wanted to remain next to him and not have to worry, that she would only get the scraps, plus she was sure that Luda would leave her and Thomas something if they didn't make it down. As she closed her eyes to drift back off into a light sleep the sound of her stomach growling, made her eyes open as she looked down at her naked stomach, she glanced up towards Thomas grateful that it had not woken him up. She was sure that Thomas wouldn't mind if she went downstairs and get some food, she could even bring up a tray with food on it so that they could enjoy breakfast together. Picking up Thomas's arm she placed it against the warm part of the matress where she had been laying, and climbed over Thomas she picked up her clothing, and slipped it onto her naked body, she chose different clothing to wear instead of the same clothing that she wore yesterday, she was glad that her and Thomas came into her room else she would have to make a mad dash towards her room in the nude.

A cold shiver went down her back at such a thought she knew that Hoyt wouldn't hide away his glance, shaking her head to rid herself of hurtful thoughts she carefuly opened her bedroom door, while glancing one more time at Thomas she slipped out of the room and shut the door lightly behind her. As Susie made her way down the stairs she heard the faint sound of muffled voices, and knew that it was Luda and Hoyt a smile came over her lips as she got ready to greet them before she paused half way down the stairs when their words hit her like a kick in the gutt.

_"Hoyt stop talking about it. I should have seen this coming, but I thought Susie was someone who knew better."_

Luda spoke as she mixed the bubbling pot of sauce infront of her, while she kept an eye on the sausages making sure that they would not burn. Hoyt who was slumped in his seat meerly grunted as he pushed himself up from his seat and made his way over towards the cooker, thinking that he would be able to steal a sausage before Luda would notice, but he should know that she had eyes in the back of her head.

**"Come on Luda, you said yourself that Thomas should not mess around with girls, and last night he did just that."**

There was a proud smirk on Hoyt's lips he had not been this proud of Thomas since the day, that the dead Sheriff turned up on his door step telling him what Thomas had done. Placing one hand on his hip he stretched his other hand out to grab onto a sausage only to yank his hand back when Luda, hit it with a spoon. As he rubbed at the red mark and narrowed his eyes Luda, continued to stir like nothing had happened.

**"So you want me to go and kill the girl? At least then I will be able to have some fun with her."**

After that Susie did not hang around and quickly turned and made her way up the stairs as fast as she could without making any noise, she wished that Thomas was here as he would protect her. Or at least she hoped he would as he was loyal to his family, and if Hoyt told him that is was for the good of the family that she became the next meal than she was almost positive that Thomas wouldn't keep her from her unwanted fate. She was turning pale as she reached her bedroom door, and instead of opening it she ran into the bathroom and flung herself at the toilet as she emptyed her stomach.

Luda didn't hesitate in turning herself around sharply and narrowed her eyes at Hoyt as she gripped, tightly onto the spoon wanting to knock some sense into him.

_"Don't you dare speak about Susie like that. I do not want her killed. She and Thomas are perfect for eachother I just only wished she had thought twice before doing the deed."_

Turning herself back to her sause Hoyt meerly rose up his hands in defeat as he grumbled and turned himself around away from Luda and made, his way up the stairs to cool off some steam. As he walked past the bathroom he paused at the sound of someone emptying their stomach, he frowned knowing that it wasn't Monty as he was still asleep downstairs, so it was either Susie or Thomas. Pushing open the door his eyes grew wide for a brief three seconds as he noticed Susie kneeling infront of the toilet, her knuckles were white and her spine was pushing through her shirt as she continued to vomit. Usualy Hoyt would turn around and leave but instead he walked over, and placed his hand against her shoulder.

Susie froze at the feel of his hand on her shoulder she would have turned her head but instead pushed her head further into the toilet, her chin was already covered in vomit and some of it was splashing onto her cheek bones.

Hoyt pulled his hand back as he pulled a face of disgust at what he saw. As he opened his mouth to call for Luda knowing that she would know what to do in conditions such as this, his jaw snapped shut as he felt a heavy hand against his shoulder, his flesh was pinched as the shoulder was gripped, slowly moving his hand towards his gun he turned his head to the side his eyes grew wide in shock when he saw who it was.

**"You..."**

He whispered out the word as Susie turned her head also, showing some fear and humilation in her eyes.

"Help..."

Her eyes rolled up within her skull before she fainted due to shock her head banged harshly against the seat of the toilet.

* * *

**Note - Wonder who it could be. Please R & R.**


	7. Chapter 7

** - Is there any point me even adding chapters to this story? If I don't get a review after this chapter I am making this story complete and no longer going to update... Sorry but I brought this story back thinking people wanted to read it but it feels like I am wasting my time.**

* * *

**Not all saviours wear steel armour**

The heat of the heavy hand against his padded shoulder was enough to cause the thick black grey stained eyebrows to rise up his forehead, his cheek bones were starting to heat out of anger as he opened his mouth to shout out an order like an old bull dog but instead, he merely grunted and found his hands shooting out in front of him as he braced himself for the fall. The first thing he noticed was pain shooting through his knee caps and a horrible stinging sensation, through the palm of his hand where they had been wounded by a simple wood burn, his lips rose up as he snarled and turned his head sharply only to see a thick wooden door slam in his face, rolling his eyes he looked away and pushed himself up onto his feet hissing as he felt his knees throb and his legs started to buckle not accepting the sudden rush in movement.

**"Stupid kid, wasn't even touching his bitch."**

Stumbling to the side as he banged his elbow against the banister cursing harshly under his breath, but grateful that it was there as it meant he could put most of his weight against it as he made his way slowly down the stairs, being sure not to twist his ankle.

Back in the bathroom it was a more suttle situation.

Thomas kneeled down beside Susie who was heaving as she yet again emptied her insides into the toilet bowl, Thomas didn't even pull his hand back to cover grip onto the dead piece of flesh of his mask that made his nose instead he moved closer towards Susie's trembling body, as he placed a hand against her shoulder and started to massage it while his other hand pulled back her short mousey brown hair so that it would not become stained with vomit. Thomas could feel his stomach churning at every ear piercing cough and groan, he himself started to make a few whimpering sounds as he wanted to stop the pain that was consuming her fragile body.

Slowly Susie pulled herself up from the toilet seat as she looked towards the man that she loved, she felt light headed and dazed she moved herself towards Thomas and laid her head against his shoulder, as she weakly gripped onto his apron her arm was wrapped around her waist pressing against her stomach thinking that it would take away the dull ache, that was consuming her but she found that it only seemed to make it worse, tears spilled down her cheeks and her lower jaw started to quiver as she sniffled and whined twisting herself around to get comfortable a weak smile came over her lips when she felt Thomas wrap his arms around her.

"I'm scared Thomas I don't know whats happening..."

She spoke as she dragged her fingers slowly down his apron. Thomas grunted in response as he lowered his head and placed his mask covered cheek against the top of her head, as she sighed and started to rock her slowly from side to side in order to sooth her as he remembered Luda doing this to him when he was younger and had a stomach ache.

* * *

**"I'm telling you momma he tossed me aside like a bull tosses a rodeo clown."**

Hoyt was down in the kitchen complaining as he nursed his wounds with a couple of bags of ice acting like his testicles had been shredded, Luda only seemed to roll her eyes as she started to think over what had been going on in the last couple of hours slowly she placed the spoon down and dried her hands as she bowed her head down a small smile came over her lips before she turned around to look towards Hoyt who had a childish scowl on his aging lips.

_"I think I know whats wrong with Susie. She's pregnant."_


	8. Chapter 8

** Note - **Thank you 'Guest' & 'Villians' Bad Girl' for the reviews.

* * *

**Who said pregnancy was a beautiful thing?**

It had been officially two weeks since Susie had found out that she was pregnant with Thomas's child there was so many emotions that were going through her, most of them was fear because with the life style that she had so willingly chosen to live by was not the best place to raise a child but also if anything was to happen to them she would never be able to see the baby growing inside of her. She didn't open to Thomas about any of these issues thinking that it would be best that he didn't know fearing even more than if he slipped up, it would be because she over filled his head with worries that probably didn't mean anything. Sighing she flicked her mousey brown hair out from under the collar of her flower pattered dress that just skimmed the lower part of her knees, slipping her feet into some white shoes that were flat soled; she couldn't stand high healed shoes. She made her way out of the bathroom and calmly began to walk down the stairs she hadn't seen Thomas since last night but knew where he would be, but in truth she would rather not go down there as the smell of anything rotting was making her stomach do painful flips. It seemed that when it came to pregnancy not only did she had weird cravings but the usual things that she could turn a blind eye too, only seemed to become highlighted. Rubbing her stomach that she knew would start to change shape she walked into the kitchen and carefully seated herself down as she muttered a good morning to Luda who was making her famous home-made lemonade.

"Morning Luda."

Luda turned herself around as she smiled in a cheery way which only made Susie's cheek bones turn a light pink, ever since it had been made official that Susie was pregnant Luda had turned into a rather over bearing future grandmother to be, not that Susie would change her for the world.

_"Good morning Susie, care for some lemonade?"_

Susie couldn't even begin to express how proud she was that her pregnancy didn't make her hate home-made lemonade, and so she nodded her head as she flashed a childish smile which only made Luda's shoulders twitch as she supressed a chuckle and got to work serving the lemonade just the way that she knew Susie liked it; Three spoons of sugar, two slices of fresh lemon with the lemonade almost at the top. The glass that Luda had placed it in was clear with strange flower paten wrapped around it, placing the glass on the table Susie smiled her thanks as she carefully picked up the glass and started to take a few sips rejoicing in the overly sweet taste that travelled down her throat.

The door that was the first thing anyone would see as they entered the house slowly slid to the side, Thomas slipped through the rather small gap that he had created for himself and made his way down the corridor thinking that Susie, was still asleep or at least he hoped she was because she was up all night emptying her stomach into the bathroom with him by her side and even though he was very tired he forced himself to keep concentrating on his work knowing that it was up to him to make sure that his family wouldn't starve. Walking into the kitchen not noticing the future of his mother of his child was sitting on the chair and peering up at him, over the rim of her glass. Luda noticed her son walking into the room and had to hide her smile when she noticed Susie putting her finger to her lips, in a silent plea that the older women remained silent. Deciding to help Susie with whatever she was plotting Luda, engaged her son in conversation, which was easier than many people would think when it came to her mute son.

_"Tommy did you finish your work down stairs?"_

Thomas shook his head as he made movements with his hands that he stopped to take a break, unlike Hoyt who would make Thomas work day in day out Luda would allow Thomas to have a break as she didn't want him to get sick. As Luda poured her son some of the lemonade she made sure to take her time as she noticed Susie walking up towards Thomas, she turned her head to the side to hide her smile knowing what was about to happen.

Thomas wasn't someone who surprised by anything but at the feel of sudden warmth around his hips, it caused a faint choked up yelp to pass his lips he turned his head around sharply only to see that it was Susie looking innocently at him around his arm. Thomas's cheeks turned a deep shade of pink feeling embarrassed that he acted foolishly in front of Luda but instead he grinned in a sheepish manor lowering his head he lightly kissed Susie who eagerly returned the favour.

Luda smiled gently at them both as she left Thomas's glass of lemonade on the kitchen counter and made her leave quietly, knowing that she had to deal with Monty before he started to complain that he was going to be late to watch his favourite shows. Thomas pulled back from Susie slowly as he smiled down at her, Susie began to gently rub his chest with the palm of her hand in small circles which allowed Thomas to relax against her smaller body, he turned himself around slightly as he placed his hand against her stomach almost like he expected to feel a kick this early on into the pregnancy. Susie only giggled gently as she rubbed his wrist knowing that he would make a great father.

"Easy there stud you won't feel the baby kick for at least a few months."

Thomas let out a disapointed sigh.

Susie gave his wrist a reasuring squeeze before she moved from him in order to go back to her lemonade, Thomas did the same thing as he looked out towards the back garden knowing that today was going to a regular scorcher. He pulled the glass from his mask covered lips and started to debate if he should take Susie outside where they could sit under one of the many trees, though thought that if it was hot there would be plenty of teenagers coming through the this side of the country which would mean that there would be more work for him to do, his eyes glanced towards the ground as he began to think on what to do in this new dilema that he had found himself in, but it would seem that he wouldn't have to worry in the first place.

Luda had managed to get Monty out of his bed and into his wheel chair, as she pushed him down the corridor towards the television screen she caught movement form the stairs and knowing by the slight flash of gold it was Hoyt coming down to once again bark orders at everyone including her. Not that Luda listened mind you she was more than capable, to stand up to him.

**"Wheres the boy?"**

Hoyt spoke through a grunt as he pushed out his lips and rose his head up as he looked at himself in the hall way mirror, making sure he had put on his clip on tie correctly. Luda knowing that Monty could wheel himself into the sitting area without her help let go of the handles, and folded her arms across her chest her once innocent face now turned to look rather stern.

_"He's in the kitchen enjoying a break. And before you say anything I think he should have the rest of the day off, its too hot to work and with Susie being pregnant your going to have to get used to pulling your own weight around the house."_

Not waiting for Hoyt to say anything Luda walked back into the kitchen, the thing with Luda was that once she had something you better do it. Hoyt felt his body tence up as he turned his hands into fists and let out a low growl, but much like a young boy who had been told no more candy until dinner was ready he walked out of the house sharply and headed towards his car where he could take his anger out on some unsuspecting teenagers.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the reviews. After this chapter I will be moving time on again.**

* * *

**Place your bets.**

Thomas had finally managed to destroy the perfect body of a young female, most of her clothing had to be tossed away because it was nothing that would suit Susie, Thomas did however keep one of her bracelets which had a silver studded horse shoe attached to it thinking that Susie would like it as a gift he liked to surprise her with gifts. Pocketing the bracelet while he grasped onto the ball of discarded insides that made a noise which was enough to make him cringe as they sloshed around in the bowl, he made his way up the stairs taking two at a time and headed for the kitchen so that Luda would be able to sort it out as he didn't know how much she would want to keep fresh and what she would put in the fridge for another date.

_"Thank you Thomas."_

Luda smiled at her boy over her book that she was reading, Hoyt only rolled his eyes as he continued to play around with the sugar spoon never really deciding how much to put in his ice tea. He had come back in a worse mood than when he left as there had been no teenagers out on the road, not even a sticking stray sick dog that he could beat to death.

**"You and that Susan of yours decided what sex your spawn is going to be? I bet its going to be a boy, just as dump and stupid as you."**

His snigger was put to a stop when Luda smacked him across the back of the head, Hoyt cringed as he rubbed at his sensitive scalp he looked at the palm of his hand to make sure that he wasn't bleeding, muttering some unholy words Luda motioned towards the sitting area with her head which Thomas reluctantly went towards.

_"Watch your tongue!"_

Thomas briefly heard Hoyt being scolded by Luda but paid it no heed.

Susie was sat on the sofa in the sitting area with the windows open and the curtains covering them, to prevent the heat of the sun rays from getting inside, her feet were resting on a foot stool, Thomas had just seated beside her he wasn't someone who enjoyed watching television but if it meant that he could stay with Susie he would put up with it; he had started to become more protective over her since she had become pregnant with his child. Susie was lightly stroking her stomach that would only become bigger as the months would go by, she had already started to think of names for their child she was hoping that they would have a boy she wanted the child to be just like Thomas, turning her head as she looked at Thomas who was looking at the television screen which was showing a cartoon animal driving what looked like a steam train.

"Tommy?"

Thomas snapped out of his daze like state as he turned his head and looked towards Susie, he moved himself a little closer to her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her body closer to his own, which made Susie as she snuggled up against his side and gripped onto his shirt inhaling his scent:

Blood. Musk. Damp. But there was a part of that scent that she could only describe as _Thomas_ there just wasn't a word for it, and it was that smell that made get butterflies in the pit of her stomach and her toes to curl up.

"I was thinking about names for the baby, what would you think about Scott Brown Hewitt for a boy? I wan to name him after you."

She wanted to name the baby after Thomas and so used his middle name, Thomas moved himself as he thought briefly about her suggestion he liked the name but it didn't fit right so he shook his head. Slipping his hand into his pocket he pulled out a small yellow note pad and a pencil and jotted down a name that he had been thinking about:

_Cartor._

Susie looked at the name with a tilt of her head before she smiled.

"How about Tomas Brown Hewitt? Its Spanish I always wanted to go there when I was little, thought it was the most beautiful country in the world."

Thomas smiled, he nodded his head he liked the name and it was close to his own but it would be spelt differently, Susie smiled they had a boys name figured about but what would happen if it was a girl?

"Why don't you think of a name for a girl Tommy?"

Thomas wrote down a name which seemed to just come from the top of his head:

_Calista Brown Hewitt aka Candy_

The name seemed to fit perfectly and it Susie becoming even more motherly than before she nodded her head as she began to lightly stoke his arm with her finger nails, snuggling up closer towards Thomas resting her head against his shoulder as she continued to stroke his arm gently.

"The name is perfect."

Out in the hall way Luda had been watching the conversation with a proud smile seen on her mouth, she never thought that this day would come but hearing their conversation on names for the child growing inside of Susie she knew, that they would make great parents and no one was about to take the child away from his or her parents Luda would be certain of this.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dancing in the dark**

It had been a grueling six months Thomas was spending more time in the basement than by the side of Susie, there was two reasons for this one being that Susie's hormones were becoming to hard for the young, man to read and understand and also being the middle of summer more and more teenagers were starting to rear their ugly heads. The Hewitt's were unable to capture all of them mainly because the basement was not big enough and the fridge was already starting, to leak sending out a powerful unhygienic smell that even caused Thomas to clasp onto his mask in the meer hope, he wouldn't have to inhale the fumes. The organs and body parts were only removed when Susie began to throw up Luda and Thomas grew concerned that the fumes, would affect the child so Hoyt was ordered to get rid of the mess in the fridge mainly because it was his fault that they had more than enough food to get them through more than three winters.

Wiping his brow with the back of his hand getting rid of the sweat Thomas swiped his upper lip and teeth with his tongue as he started to continue, with his hammering with his meat clever against the tough bone of a females leg the female had been dead for over three hours, Thomas had grown bored of listening to her pleads and instead of torturing her like she was a cow being put through hours of pain just to make one lousy cheese burger he had slit her throat clean open, even sliced open her female adam apple. The sound of her choking on her own blood was not pleasant but he had managed to drown it out by kicking the water that was flooding the basement floor. Finlay cutting her leg in half he was able to work on her meaty lower leg, the meat would be perfect to make swedish meatballs, this was something that Susie had been craving and he was more than happy to make it for her, mainly because Luda hated meatballs and so didn't know how to cook them just right.

Rolling up the meat into small balls that were becoming pattered with the lines across the palm of his hand he placed them in a typical ball, which was stained with blood he counted out at least twenty which was plenty, he also had another leg to sort out so he could make some more if Susie told him that she was hungry but with her hormones she would wait until they were just about to eat to rip off his head, of course after that she would apologize and not just by hugging him. As he set to work on skinning the lifeless arms he paused in his work at the sound of the door opening, at first he thought it was just Hoyt coming down to pick one of the women who were still alive or to tan his hide but instead he was shocked to her a sweet sensitive voice.

"Tommy..."

Thomas wiped round sharply his eyes became wide as he looked towards Susie, her stomach had become rather large and the dress that she was wearing was allowing her legs to become more exposed than he wished, as he hated people to look at her as she was his girl. He stepped forward not wanting Susie to step into the water and ruin her shoes, her shoes were much to big for her but that was due to her feet swelling thanks to the pregnancy. Susie stopped on the last step just before the water and smiled tiredly towards Thomas as she stretched her hand out, and moved it in a motion that Thomas knew meant :

'Come here.'

Standing in front of her Susie took hold of his wrist and placed it against her stomach, at first Thomas felt nothing and was confused but then he felt something that caused him to twitch. The baby kicked. His eyes grew wide as he looked at his hand and then up towards Susie as he blinked his eyes almost dumbly, his head tilted to the side as he blinked his eyes in a frantic manner only to have Susie giggle gently as the baby started to kick against its fathers hand.

"Your child is saying hello."

She whispered gently as she gently started to stroke his hand with her finger tips, Thomas was starting to grin proudly as he looked down at Susie's stomach he started to move his hand around her belly and found that, the kicking followed his hand almost like the baby was dancing. Susie flinched a couple of times as the baby would kick to hard though she forced herself to smile as she looked at the happiness that she could see within Thomas's eyes.

"Someone is excited to see their daddy."

Thomas looked up towards Susie and gazed into her eyes for some reason hearing her say this didn't sound weird to him, sure he never thought during his years of being bullied and then killing people that he would ever become a father, but everything just seemed to click into place which made him grin as he turned his head and looked over his shoulder towards the mess that he had left on the table he knew that he should get back to work but he wanted to spend some time with Susie, all the binds on the prisoners was strong enough to hold a wild pig and Hoyt was to busy driving around in the heat nursing a twisted wrist by drowning out the pain with a bottle of beer, he looked back towards Susie as he stretched his hand out and placed it on her wrist and turned her around lightly, Susie seemed to get the message and began to walk up the stairs with Thomas hot at her heels it was late afternoon which meant that it would, be cooler outside and a time sitting on the swing chair on the front porch seemed like a great idea.

Or at least he hoped it would.

Closing the door behind him making sure that he locked it this time as he remembered from his mistakes a few months ago, when he almost lost one of the women who Hoyt had his eyes on he wasn't allowed to rest until he found her and it took him over forty-eight hours to find the girl hiding away in the slaughter plant he was too angry to bring her home alive so killed her where she was cowering and pleading for her mother to come and get her. Hoyt was less than happy and almost harmed Thomas not that he would be able to as Thomas was stronger than him, but both Luda and Susie were able to come to his defence easily which sent Hoyt packing.

As Thomas lead Susie towards the porch he held the door open for her like the gentleman that he was then took his place next to her, Susie picked up her feet and placed them on the cushion of the seat as she rested her head on Thomas's shoulder her arm wrapped around his waist holding onto him tightly she didn't seem to care that his clothing was bloody or that his apron was rough against her cheek bone as long as she was holding him she was happy either way.

"I love moments like this with you Tommy..."

Susie whispered as she began to lightly stroke his hip with the palm of her hand which made Thomas smile behind the mask, as he started to trail his fingers through her hair being sure that he wouldn't catch any knots as he didn't want to bring her any discomfort.

Thomas hoped that he wouldn't have to go back to work for along time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Booze and drugs.**

Sasha - "Why did we have to come here, it's so hot and my hair is sticking to my face and it won't come off!"

This was all that two young men including two women were able to listen to, their radio had broken down and no one had decided to bring a book or maybe even a map that could take them to a more lively city so they could catch a movie as they weren't due to their destination for at least another eleven hours. One young man with ebony black hair that was shoulder length rolled his eyes and made his neck become limp, so that his head rested against the back part of his chair, the female who was complaining was his girlfriend and he was starting to question himself on what he even saw in her. He felt bad thinking like this but he told himself that he wasn't as bad as his brother who was driving, he would shag a female and think about her feelings when he felt like it which was almost never, this year he had managed to get his hands on a young red-headed female who was named Willow, her father was a rich business man so she was basically loaded with money and the fastest cars that you only saw on Bond films.

Sam - "Keep it down babe, as soon we get out of this heat I will treat you to a massage."

The young man named Sam counselled his girlfriend with a small white lie which he hoped would give them some piece, as he had no idea how long this road was but he hoped that it would end soon he was getting bored with looking at dead grass and half eating cows. Placing the side of his hand against his brow as he squinted his eyes in the vain hope of preventing sun rays from destroying his eye sight he caught the blurry image, of a large farm-house he moved himself forward and tapped his brother on the shoulder and then pointed ahead of them.

Sam - "Hey why don't you stop here, maybe they will let us rest up for a couple of hours until the heat dies down?"

Willow looked at the house and curled up her upper lip in disgust even from this distance she thought that the place was a dump. She folded her arms across her chest as she looked away from the two brothers and stuck out her lower lip, she was the typical rich female that you would see in movies and read about in books, she was snotty and stuck up if something wasn't made of crisp white marbel then she would see it as beneath her to even touch. Sam's brother named Dan saw what his girlfriend was doing out of the corner of his eye and snaked his arm around her shoulder pulling her body against his own as he placed a kiss on top of her head.

Dan - "Don't worry babe, we'll be in and our before you know it, you can even wait in the car with Willow she's scared of strangers."

* * *

Back at the house Susie was seated in the kitchen fanning herself with a piece of paper, she and Thomas were having a relaxing time out on the porch when the sun seemed to increase in heat so suddenly she was sure, that the earth had been pulled towards it by an invisible force. Thomas had gone back down into the basement sorting out the women, for once he wasn't complaining about the water that was splashing around his ankles as it was able to cool him down, he wore so many layers of clothing including his mask that he was like a walking spa half of the time. Luda walked into the kitchen the long sleeves that were on her dress rolled up exposing her aging arms along with the many bracelets around her wrists that she wore during her years of getting ready for college only to have them shattered when she became, pregnant with Charlie at the tender age of sixteen.

_"I have lived in Texas all my life but never have I known it to be this damn hot."_

Luda never cursed. Susie though didn't even make a comment she was to busy rubbing at her swollen stomach while keeping herself cool, though she loved carrying Thomas's child she couldn't wait until the tiring trip was over then she would be able to help him more in the basement and no longer feel so useless around the house. Straightening herself up as she placed her hand against her lower back she turned her head, her ears mentally pricked at the sound of stones crunching against the ground.

"Is that Hoyt?"

Luda would assume so but when the tyres died down there was no cursing, no yells for Thomas to get the lead out of his ass, just silence until two doors were slammed loudly followed by the muffle pleas of a female and the reassurance of men. Usualy Luda would be thrilled that they would be having guests but there was more than enough food, and they would only be a burden Luda rolled her eyes behind her moon shaped glasses she was tempted to ignore the sound of the knock at the door but for once Monty decided to answer the door.

_*"What do you want?"*_

Hoyt spoke in his usual gruff voice as he opened the front doors blocking the door way with his wheel chair, his cane laying threateningly across his lap.

Dan and Sam stood there gob smacked each of them was looking down at the stumps were the old mans legs used to be, it caused their stomachs to twist in disgust as they could see the many scars and knew that this wasn't done by a professional doctor. Sam was the first one to speak up as he knew from experience that his brother could inconsiderate when it came to things such as this.

Sam - "excuse me sir, we were wondering if we could stay here for a few hours, we've be-"

_*__"No sale.!"*_

Monty snarled as he rolled himself backwards and slammed the front door into their faces.

* * *

**Note - Not sure if you could count this is as a cliff hanger, but never fear the teenagers will be back. Can't always let Susie and Thomas live in peace now can we? ;) Thank you - Villians Bad Girl for the reviews. Please R & R it always brings a smile to my face.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Didn't you mother tell you never to steal?**

Sasha - "Where are you going Sam...?"

The light whine coming from the young female was enough to cause even a sleeping bull in the field to allow his displeasure of being woken known, Sam froze in his spot as he turned himself around and looked at his girlfriend laying on the back seats of the car taking up nearly all the room he forced himself to lower his upper body, and pushed aside invisible stands of hair from her face he pressed his lips against her forehead which seemed to be enough to make Sasha's eyes flutter and close as she pulled the itchy blanket over her half-naked body. Climbing out of the car with ease, he closed the door as lightly as he could behind him before he ran towards the dying trees planted along the dusty road, there he saw his brother glaring at the house whose owners had sent them packing in the heat of the Texas sun. Sam knew that something was going to happen he just hoped that no one would be hurt, he was hoping to get a visa for his trip to Europe once he got back to college and if he had a criminal record the odds of him being able to leave would be limited.

Sam opened his mouth to question the daring game that his brother was going to play but was silenced before, he was able to intake any breath to start his question Dan moved himself forward and began to scuttle towards the side of the house, where a window was open: they were all open but this one happened to be on the floor that was easiest for them to climb through.

Dan - "Climb through the window and check that no one is around."

Sam looked like he had been struck by one of those over sized hammers you would find in a circus, or even a theme park. His face became a deep shade of red as he turned his hands into tight fists like a child on the verge of a tantrum, as he pointed towards the house and spoke through a low hiss which was produced through gritted teeth causing his saliva to spray onto his stuck out bottom lip and some of it onto his brothers face who comically wiped it away with his index finger. He stood leant against the side of the badly painted house and waited for his brother to start, his tantrum speech on why he shouldn't have to be the first one that should go through the window and possibly find himself in the lap of one of the owners.

Sam - "... I am always the one picked when you wanted to play a stupid prank..."

The hissed out speech was not heard within the room that the window was connected to, the furnitures were bare but the slight dip in the seats showed that someone recently had been there and the small fragments of blood suggested, someone was wounded or foul play had happened...

Sam - "... So I am not going end of story!"

Dan would have laughed had he not been plagued with the idea of revenge. Dan was a man who was eager to anger, it didn't matter if you were family, friend or someone he bumped into out on the street if he knew how to get back at you he would, it was one the things that made Sam usually putty in his hand but it seemed that Dan had bitten off more than he could chew by trying to order his brother to risk his life, but there was something else that he could use that could work as easily as force.

Guilt.

Dan pushed himself off of the wall dusting away particles of dried paint along with some dust he paused in front of his little brother, he stretched his hand out and wiped away fake dust particles around his brothers shoulders and shoulder blades he even allowed, his thumb to brush against his cheek almost as if he wanted to comfort the shorter man but being the big bully brother that he was he meekly put it aside as a simple slip of the hand.

Dan - "Sam. Sam. You really want me to go in there, remember the last time you pulled a tantrum like this I broke both my legs and you couldn't sit for almost a week."

Dan watched the colour drain in his brothers face at the mention of that poorly planned night, he bowed his own head as he sighed before turning himself around and gripped onto the window and began to pull himself up, he turned his head as he looked over his shoulder towards Sam.

Dan - "Guess I will do the dirty work once again."

Sam let out a low groan as he moved himself forward and pushed Dan out of the way, Dan stumbled backwards dramatically as he placed his hand over his chest and faked a sniffle as if he was proud of the decision that Sam was making on his behalf. Sam gripped onto the window dug his feet into the floor and pushed up with all of his night, his legs sprang up and his knee dug harshly into the wooden part of the window making him hiss in discomfort, he briefly looked around only to see that there was no one in the room, he jumped down carefully onto the floor almost slipping on the disgusting patterned rug that hid away something worse than just dust bunnies. Knowing what his brother wanted from him Sam as silently as he could walked across the wooden floor board towards the door, which was already open a jar and peered out, he saw faint shadows being casted on the wall opposite another bright light room which showed that there was two people in there, he also noticed a light glow coming from a heavy door at the end of the corridor, he didn't know what it was about that door but it sent a chill down his spine. Shuddering he made his way back towards the window being sure to take the same steps, that he took before as he found that he didn't make a single creek, he only hoped that his brother would do the same.

Reaching the window Sam peered towards his brother who looked like he had been left out in the rain after a bad football match.

Sam - "The room is clear but it looks like there is two people, in the room next to us which means we will have to careful."

Backing away from the window seeing Dan making his way forward Sam decided to make himself useful, and went towards the door that would allow him to see out on who was in the room next door to them.

Dan climbed through the window and was going to join Sam but something on the table caught his eye;

It was a necklace. The chain was pure silver with a heart-shaped locket attached to the end, the words carved into the locket read - _I love you. _A card was balancing on top of the locket the writhing seemed childish and scruffy :

_To Susie. Love Tommy._

Dan smirked as he scrunched up the note tossing it over his shoulder and slipping the locket into his pocket, walking calmly towards his brother he peered over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes at the shadows that were dancing on the wall, not far from them it seemed that one of them was wearing a hat and the other had their hair in a bun.

Looking down at Sam Dan grabbed a handful of his jumper and quickly dragged himself and his brother out of the room and towards the stairs which was shadowed, Dan only hoped that it would be enough to cover them both up so that they wouldn't be seen. Hearing faint muffled voices coming from the kitchen he noticed that the shadows were starting to become smaller which meant that the people were moving out of the kitchen, cursing under his breath he knew that it was now or never and quickly both himself and Sam made their way up the stairs, the voices coming from the couple leaving the kitchen was enough to drown out their heavy footsteps.

But it wasn't the voices that drowned out their footsteps it was the sound of the door, at the end of the hall way opening harshly.

Thomas came out dripping in fresh blood his teeth were barred and his eyes were narrowed behind his mask, he had just dealt with a whole hour of having abuse thrown at him by one of the victims who had managed to make the water in the basement by emptying his lunch into it. Walking past the kitchen ignoring Hoyt muttering and cursing about something that didn't even involve him though he was sure his uncle would think of something, he made his way into the sitting area his heart now pounding as he slowed his angry pacing and his brows lowered and a frown, came over his lips. He wanted to finally give Susie her gift they had such a nice today, he was sure that this would be the perfect way to end it, as he walked towards the table where he had left the locket he froze on the spot.

It was gone.

Someone had stolen it.

* * *

**Note - Oh dear...! . Anyone feel sorry for the two teenagers in the house, or are you cheering on Thomas to get his revenge on the teenagers for taking Susie's gift? Either way please R & R. Ta'.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Note - Thank you Villians' Bad Girl and lovelypresent for the reviews.**

* * *

**Like cat and mouse. Only if the cat wore masks from its victims.**

Creeping up the stairs being sure to take two at a time neither male knew what they were looking for or what they were going to find for that matter, their hearts were in their mouths and their stomachs felt like they had been turned into a mess of knots, which was making their legs buckle and their knees to crack as they banged against themselves. Dan was in the vain hope that whatever twisted person lived in here would have some form of food upstairs, because until the kitchen was clear this would be their sanctuary until they were able to get what they need and then make it out of here, faster than someone could say : _Bobs your uncle._

* * *

Thomas was becoming more inraved with self doubt and anger by the second, he had double checked the area once again just incase it might have slipped down under the sofa but after finding the scrunched up note, he knew that this was no accident. He didn't pin the blame on Hoyt as he knew that the fake sheriff would have brought the necklace and note to him, in front of Susie before he would be able to give it to her to humiliate and degrade him. clenching his fists and grinding his teeth a habit that he used to have when he was a child which meant that he went to the dentist as much, as he would get bullied at school he marched out of the room his angry footsteps muffled by the more yelling of Hoyt trying to defend, himself about his torn pants. Charging down the steps this time not having to dodge his knees by a chainsaw in his grasp, his feet sloshed around in the ankle-deep water his dark brown eyes glancing around every corner of the inclosed area before he found what he was looking for; a hatchet laying lazily against the keys of the piano that he had never bothered to play, apparently it was handed down from every generation of Hewitt through the ages and it just so happened that now instead of bringing joy to those, who wished to play it it remained down in the basement with Thomas dripping in blood that had been splattered onto it by his chainsaw.

_Oh how the mighty have fallen..._

Testing the weight of the hatchet in his hand by tossing it into the air a couple of times he clambered back up the steps, finding it harder rather than coming down them. He left the heavy door open allowing the basement to get some form of air also if the colperates who were reasonable for stealing the necklace where around and they tried to hide, he would be able to hear the door closing with such ease he would even make Hoyt shit a brick at the speed that he would move. Standing between the room that he left where the necklace was and the bottom of the stair case his sensitive hearing picked up the faintest creek, which made his head turn slowly to the side causing the straps that kept his mask pressed against his face to slide down and tickle his ear lobe, but he didn't give it the satisfaction of allowing it to annoy him and instead began to make his way stealthily up the stairs.

* * *

Sam was starting to sweat as he stood alone in a dark room that seemed to have not been used in months, then again judging the bad paint job that was done on the outside of the house it wouldn't surprise him if the place hadn't been, used in almost years. Leaning back against the wall only to quickly draw himself forward again as it caused the wooden boards to groan in distress, he looked around the door room wandering in fear where Dan had managed to scuttle off to.

"Dan?!"

He hissed through clenched teeth only to freeze at the sound of stair boards creaking, he could tell by the movement that they weren't leading down stairs but they were coming up. He began to grip onto his shirt thinking that it would drown, out the sound of his own beating heart as he held onto his head which caused his head to throb, he could feel tears starting to burn his eyes as the floor boards stopped creaking and he could hear the faint sound of heavy whispering, just on the other side of the door, his inner child was reminding him back onto those fateful nights when his brother would joke around about the house being haunted then at night when everyone had gone to bed, Dan would come out and scratch at his door and make horrible groaning noises. Maybe that is what Dan had done now, he must had somehow crept down the stairs and was now walking back up them in order, to give him a scare. He smiled in triumph at the fact that he was able to figure it out pushing away his fear and the nagging voice in the back, of his mind that his mother always told him to listen to he wound his fingers around the door and pulled it open talking in a cheery tone of voice.

"Dan you can stop this foolishness I know its-"

He was unable to finish his sentence as the next sound that was heard a grizzly and gruesome sound of a human skull cracking, and brains being sliced. Sam seemed to stand there unmoving his left eye blinked, his body flinched as the sound was repeated which made his body fall back onto the ground with a loud _**'thump!'** _blood started to pour out onto the ground, along with some brain tissue that hung from the shattered skull, only to ooze down onto the ground, Thomas looked down at the body with a tilted head he crouched down next to it and shoved his hands into the pockets and began, to feel around he felt nothing that resembled a necklace, growling he yanked his hands out of the pocket rose up his hand which held onto the bloody hatchet and brought it down sharply causing Sam's neck to be cut deep, Thomas brought his arm down a second time this time cutting the head off.

* * *

Sasha - "Sam!"

The young female woke with a yell clutching tightly onto the blanket that covered her body, tears dribbled down her face as she turned her head and looked towards a groaning Willow who began to slowly sit up and smooth down her rat tails known as hair. The younger woman scowled at Sasha as she started to complain about needing her beauty sleep, before she turned over in the front seat and went back to sleep. Sasha merely rolled her eyes she hated Willow and was more concerned about her dream, she leaned back and laid down as she trailed her hand down her face trying to get her heart beat back to its normal pace.

Sasha - "It was just a dream... Just a dream."

She began to whisper to herself over the sound of Willow's less than lady like snores, but the dream seemed so real:

A man standing in an apron wearing a mask made out of human flesh, and eyes, eyes so cold and evil that it was like looking into a child of Satan's eyes.

* * *

**Note - Ouch... That was harsh even for me. (Sasha's description of Thomas...) Anyway please R & R thank you.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Note - Thank you Villians' Bad Girl for the review and in answer to your question, yes Thomas will get the necklace back I just don't want to rush anything.**

* * *

**Thou Shall Not Steal.**

_"I guess people didn't realise how important it was to follow that commandment."_

- Susie.

Leaning against the door he listened out for any sound of his brother, he was sure that the runt was right behind him but it seemed that he was given the slip, he narrowed his eyes thinking that this was just the same type of childish act that Sam would pull, when they would do something that was against their parents wishes you could guarantee that Sam would be the first one to chicken out.

"Stupid fucking idiot..."

He growled.

His body flinched at the light sound of a '**thump**' but assumed that it was nothing of importance, probably a bird who had crashed into the roof so slowly he moved himself from where he stood and began to creep across the floor boards, he came across the railings that were connected to the stairs and leaned against the hard wood causing it to press into his stomach as he looked down at the kitchen light, seeing no shadows being casted against the wall he decided that now would be the best time to get some food; Sam could catch up when he was ready, or for all he knew Sam was back at the car being comforted by his girlfriend Sasha.

* * *

Hoyt had gone into the sitting room wearing only his sheriff hat and shirt and his boxers which were a poor taste in style and colour, he placed the television on full blast while Luda had taken herself into the smaller room next door where she sat down in front of her sewing machine and started, to fix Hoyt's pants for the fourth time this week.

* * *

Dan crouched in front of the open fridge door and began to pull and push at various objects trying to find what there was to eat, he was holding his breath as nearly all the meat smelt off which was making his stomach churn and vomit to creep up his throat, which he barely managed to swallow down without making a gagging noise. At one point he pulled his hand back in disgust and looked down at the palm of his hand, seeing that it was covered in blood he shuddered as he wiped it down his pant leg which put pressure against his pocket making the necklace slip out a little. Looking at the door its self he noticed a white carton which seemed to be full of a silver coloured liquid, he grabbed onto it and took a large sniff which made his eyebrows join together as he turned his head to the side and made a muffled whistle sound :

"Poof..."

Shaking his head sharply as he blinked his eyes his brain was able to work out that it was vodka, he grinned and placed it down by his foot thinking that he was going to take this with him as he could live without food but alcohol was something he would rather not have to give up, it was his only way of finding peace when his girlfriend Willow would complain about the heat. Leaning his body deeper into the fridge as he was sure that he saw something which was not as fresh as the meat that was on the shelves, he failed to noticed a dark figure walking calmly past the open door pulling his hand and body out of the cold fridge he frowned as he closed the door quietly not wanting to startle whoever had been in the room. Clutching onto the carton of vodka he stood up and wandered towards the cupboards looking inside knowing that if he didn't get something for Willow, not even the sweet release of vodka would be able to drown out her complaining.

"Come on, you red necks got to have some crackers or something..."

He muttered as he stood himself up onto the tip of his toes and stretched his hand as he moved closer, his chest pressed against a container on the side causing it roll and fall onto the ground with a loud **clang!** he moved quickly by instinct trying to pick it up and placing it back where it was thinking that this would make it like the noise, never happened in the first place.

**"Thomas! You better not make anymore noise boy!"**

The sound of an angry male shouting made Dan's eyes widen as he expected that male to walk into the room, but hearing nothing he assumed that he must be in the clear.

* * *

Up stairs Susie flinched at Hoyt's shouting it caused her head to rise slowly as she let out a low groan, the baby inside of her stomach was starting to kick obviously it had woken up due to Hoyt aswell. Placing her hand against her swollen stomach she gave it a few gentle rubs trying to sooth the growing child inside of her, her lips pursed as she let out a few 'shh' noises she didn't feel foolish for doing such a thing it just came to her.

"Hush little one, I'm sure Hoyt is just having another bad day. Easy little one, easy."

Pulling her hand away from her swollen stomach Susie peeled the bed sheets away from her body and carefully swung her legs, over the bed placing her bare feet against the ground which made him wince at first as the floor boards seemed to make it feel like, they were living in the Antarctic tugging at the nightie which she wore she made her way out into the hall way and headed down the stairs clutching onto the railing to make sure that she wouldn't fall. She saw from the corner of her eye that the basement door was open, this made her smile as she assumed that Thomas was out which meant that she could see him and try to get him to sooth the baby in her stomach. Seeing Luda in the small room she decided to ask her if she knew where Thomas was, she didn't want to go walking around only to find that he was in the basement the whole time.

"Luda..?"

Luda paused in her sewing and looked up towards Susie smiling gently in her direction as she pulled her glasses, off from resting against her nose so that they hung lazily around her neck instead.

"Do you know where Thomas is?"

_"I think he's in the kitchen, probably came up to get a snack."_

Susie nodded her head as she smiled and made her way towards the kitchen, being sure to be silent when she walked past the sitting area as Hoyt hated to be disturbed when he was watching his shows.

* * *

With his back pressed against the wall Dan noticed a shadow coming towards the kitchen, he had no place to hide and so was clutching onto a rolling-pin which he had found laying next to a half made red cherry pie. He was shifting around on his two feet waiting for the right moment to strike, his heart was beating loudly and his face was starting to become covered in sweat.

"Hey Th-"

**Smack!**

Susie froze at the burning pain flowing through her stomach, her eyes were wide and a singal tear began to travel down her cheek, she could feel a warm liquid trailing down in-between her thighs as she looked up towards the male known as Dan who seemed just as shocked as she was. Dan pulled the rolling back as he dropped it onto the ground causing it to roll underneath the table, leaving a trail of flour that it had rested in earlier.

Dan - "I- I- didn't know..."

He began to speak through a desperate stutter as Susie fell back against the wall and began to slowly, slide down the wall the pain within her stomach was agonising as tears trailed down her face and she let out a high-pitched sob. She could feel pain in-between her legs and knew that it was contractions, they were two months early but with the shock of what had happened, her body was going into labour early which made her scream loudly, Dan on the other hand just stood there like a deer caught in head lights.

Hearing the scream Luda dropped what she was doing and ran as fast as her legs could carry her, she wasn't the only one. Thomas who was in fact down in the basement was charging up the stairs as he knew that scream anywhere, as he reached the kitchen he noticed Luda crouched down on the ground with Susie on the floor, she was bleeding in-between her legs and was.. _crying. _He was confused at first but when he saw the stranger standing in the kitchen, he was starting to put two and two together, his head slowly lowered as his upper lip started to quiver underneath his mask as he growled. Dan finding strength in his legs turned and fled out of the door, Thomas did the same expect he went down into the basement.

Dan was running as fast as he could through the back yard his mouth open into a mournful pout as he started to hyperventilate, behind him he heard the ever-growing loud sound of a **_chainsaw._**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you - Villians Bad Girl for the review in answer to your question - You will have to wait for the next chapter to find out. :')**

* * *

**Run run as fast you can.**

Dan couldn't remember the last time he had been so scared usually he was able to put himself through anything, and he would come out of the other side laughing and making fun of others who would, be cowering together like a pack of startled rabbits drawn out of their homes by the smell of fallen gun powder. But now he was running faster than his legs were able to manage, his vision was becoming blurred and he was sure that he was seeing cartoon shaped stars in front of his vision, with the feel of warm chunks of vomit traveling up his throat he saw a building that he assumed would, be sanctuary :

**Blair Meat Factory**

He didn't know what drew him to this building maybe because it looked abonded or the fact that the various windows made it seem like, the perfect place where you could hide and no one would be able to find you, if he had only known that this particular place was in fact where his soon to be killer worked he would have chased his mind, or maybe he wouldn't given the circumstances that he was in. He came a to skidding halt in front of an iron gate which would have been the first place where cattle would have been herded inside before they would meet the heavy weight of a hammer to their skull. As he wedged his foot into the tight slim gap he started to climb over the gate only to have a burning pain flowing through the back of his ankle, he cried out in shock and mortification as he turned his head to look over his shoulder his eyes growing wide in terror seeing the face of the unborn childs father, seeing the male rising his chainsaw to take another aim he kicked the male in the stomach causing the masked man to make an 'oof!' noise as he stumbled backwards. Quickly swinging his legs over the gate he jumped down his mind began to buzz in pain and blood started to pour on the ground, he half ran and limped down the long straw decaying floor where he could still see imprints of cattle hoof prints, he ran up the ramp slipping due to the agonising pain flowing through the back of his ankle he was surprised that he was still able to walk.

Behind him Thomas clutched tightly onto his chainsaw he watched the male run up the ramp it made his head tilt, as he turned and went a different way a way in which would make both men meet at the same point that Dan was heading.

Standing in the small inclosed silver box with sides coated in blood, a place where many cattle would stand with blood noes' and swollen eyes waiting for the blow that would bring them to their death only to make them become unconscious leaving them to feel the pain of having their throats slit and their blood drained from their bodies while hanging upside down. Dan took this time to lean against the stained wall clinging onto his upper leg trying to reduce the pain, he looked at the high walls and knew that he wouldn't e able to climb over them they were far to high and he couldn't risk any extra harm to his wound, as he took in a deep breath he found that he had to hold it when the sound of a large door was opening he pressed himself into the corner of the silver box his heart was thudding so loud he was sure that the dead themselves would be able to hear it.

Thomas walked into the building where he was born and where his terror of murder began he had switched off the chainsaw allowing his movement to be some what quieter, his eyes were narrowed as he turned his head left and right slowly he glanced towards the silver box with the wound that the male was suffering he wouldnt be able to climb over the walls, and if he did Thomas would be able to see blood from where Dan would have climbed over the wall. Walking slowly towards the silver box he rose up his arms above his head getting ready to switch on the chainsaw, only to freeze at the sound of a voice.

Sasha - "Dan! Sam! Where are you?!"

Thomas whipped his head round as he narrowed his eyes at the sound of a female's voice he narrowed his eyes as he slowly lowered his arms and moved himself backwards so that he was hiding away in the darkness of the corner of the room.

Dan was starting to calm down he began to realise that the sound of the door opening must have been his brothers girlfriend and not the murderer, he pushed himself up as best as he could as he quickly yelled out.

Dan - "I'm over her Sasha in he-!"

Sasha was confused at first on why Dan suddenly stopped talking through his sentence though thought that maybe she was hearing things this building was rather large , she turned her head around expecting to see Willow behind her only to notice that she was cowering behind a large dustbin which no doubt used to be over filled with hooves, Sasha crouched down in front of Willow and gripped firmly onto her shoulder giving her body a rather hard shake trying to snap her out, of what ever fear she might be feeling.

Sasha - "Stop this right now!"

She spoke in a firm voice of course Sasha herself was terrified about what was going on but she had to be strong, if Sam and Dan had been chased here then she would need to find them rather dwelling in self-pity about losing them, Willow only cowered and shook her head in a stubborn manner which made Sasha growl as she stood herself up.

Sasha - "Fine if you won't come then stay here I will come get you when I have Sam and Dan back."

Leaving the pathetic excuse of a human behind Sasha carefully walked into the building, it was not warm like outside in fact it seemed to be cold and menacing which sent a cold shiver directly to her heart, her eyes glanced around her surroundings trying to work out where Dan or even Sam could be hiding. She swallowed as she noticed the large silver box and thought that if she was in Dan's place that is where she would hide, sure the walls were high but that meant it was deep so any weapons wouldn't be able to reach you unless it was a gun of course, edging towards the box she started to whisper in a low voice.

Sasha - "Dan..? Its me, is Sam in there with you?"

Drawing closer towards the box she stood on her tip toes and peered inside, what she saw drew horror across her face making her gasp out a silent scream as she stumbled backwards, what she saw in the box was this :

Dan lay in the corner his throat was slit and his face was missing...

As Sasha stumbled she hit something warm she spun herself around and her silent gasp turned into a scream of terror. Thomas was standing still blood covering his apron and Dan's skinned off face was plastered against his own, like a mask. Sasha being stunned by terror didn't move not even when Thomas pulled the cord of his chainsaw and rammed it through her stomach, lifting her off of the ground and into the air, Sasha's body was shaking with the impact of the chainsaw her mouth was agape as blood began to flow freely from her mouth and splattered onto the fake face that Thomas was wearing.

Outside Willow placed her hands against her ears as she gripped onto her hair trying to drown out the sound of the chainsaw, she may come from a wealthy family but it seemed that common sense was misplaced when it came to her. She didn't notice that the sound had stopped or the loud bang of a body being thrown onto the ground, Thomas walked calmly out of the slaughter house pausing in front of Willow. Sure herself and Sasha had nothing to do with the "accident" that happened to Susie but he didn't care, bending down he grabbed Willow by the throat hoisted her off of the ground and pinned her against the wall, causing the young female to kick out and wail in distress as her wind pipe was squeezed and the finer muscles were pressed so hard she was sure she heard them snapping, Thomas growled as he pulled her from the wall then slammed her back against it causing her skull to crack, he did this three times until he no longer heard the satisfying cracking noise which told him that Willow was most certainly dead.

Snarling he grabbed onto his chainsaw and ran towards home knowing that Susie needed him.

* * *

Bursting through the door he was greeted by a sound he wished he never had to hear, Susie screaming.

"Thomas!"

* * *

**Note - Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I won't be writing about the pregnancy in detail mainly because I don't want to... Anyway R & R and get ready for the next chapter which will be fluffy. :')**


	16. Chapter 16

**Note - Thank you Villians' Bad Girl for the review this chapter is dedicated to you, for always posting a review no matter how long it takes for me to update this story. :)**

* * *

**Peek a bo I see you**

The screaming had ended and the house was left in the eerie uncommon silence that everyone never took for granted. In Thomas's room Susie was laying fast asleep naked under the covers, with someone else with her. It was not Thomas, though he was in the room but a little bundle of life. A young baby _girl_. She had shocking dark brown hair much like her father with piercing light hazel eyes a mixture of her fathers and mothers eyes combined. She was snuggled against her mothers naked chest, her small weak head resting just underneath the breast incase, food would come onto her mind which only being a few hours old was not uncommon. Thomas was watching while he was sat in the chair by the bed. He himself was very tired but was forcing himself to stay awake so that he would be able to watch mother and daughter sleep, he was protective over Susie but now that he had a child he was going to make sure no one would come to close or bring them any harm.

Slouching in his chair he rose his hand up to cover his mouth as he yawned, making his eyes close tightly causing his face to screw up before he placed his hand back down on his lap and merely blink, as he looked back to see that his daughter was awake and staring at him. His head tilted to the side as curiosity started to nag at the back of his mind, he had never seen anyone so small and unafraid of him. His large hand rose up once more as he waved it, saying hello to his daughter. Of course he would have kissed her but did not wish to disturb Susie who clearly needed the sleep. The girl blinked as she stared at the man who in time she would call 'Daddy'. She was still very young so did not know what to do other than cling onto mum, but she did make a small gurgle like noise before she placed, her head back down again and yawned. It was clear that food was not on her mind now as she drifted back off to sleep. Thomas could not help but feel proud, his daughter was healthy and there was nothing wrong with her face. She was perfect.

* * *

Finlay after an hour of sleep Susie was sat up and feeding the young baby, who was clearly very hungry as she did not stop to pull away from the nipple to look around, Susie with Thomas's help was able to dress their small bundle of joy in a pure bone white nightie which covered the tiny feet and toes that were curled up tightly much like her left fist which was pressed against her mouth so that she would be able to suck on her thumb, a comforting feeling that she was able to gain when her mothers nipple was not near by.

"Calista Brown Hewitt"

Susie whispered the name as she peered down at her daughter who was fast asleep in the cot, she turned her head as she looked towards Thomas who looked at the girl he loved with hope in his eyes. Calista was a Greek name but it meant 'The Most Beautiful One' which is what draw Thomas to it, because he thought his daughter was perfect and beautiful. A smile came over Susie's lips as she leaned to the side and kissed Thomas.

"Its perfect."

Thomas wound his arm around Susie's waist pulling her body against his own, as he rested his chin against the top part of her head. He never knew that this day could come but now that it was here, he knew that he would never want it any other way.


	17. Chapter 17

**Gentle summer breeze**

Not many people would think that living in the heart of Texas would seem like a life that could bring so much joy, and happiness but for one couple who had been brought together by the fates themselves, was finally starting to take a well deserved break.

Luda had grounded Hoyt to remain in the house which made the atmosphere feel tense due to him wanting to go out and destroy innocent people's lives, but with Susie and the new baby Luda wasn't going to allow any harm come to them. Until the new-born was old enough to understand what was going on, or even be easier to travel with then they weren't going to bring new people into the house, while Thomas and Susie were grateful for this as it would mean they would spend more time together Hoyt was fuming and reminded Susie of a kettle that had remained on the cooker for to long. But angry Sheriff's aside Susie knew that she couldn't ask for more of a better life and once she was strong enough she was going, to show Thomas just how grateful she was.

With the windows open and the curtains flying in the breeze young Susie was sat in the rocking chair cradling a suckling baby against her breast, the child was only two days old but already Susie could see who her child looked like the most. With a shocking head of dark brown hair and matching light hazel eyes Susie could see so much of Thomas in her, it brought a smile to her face as she dragged the tip of her finger down the cheek which was hollowing every few seconds in order to quench its thirst, Susie lifted her head slowly as she heard the faint sound of stairs creaking, maybe it was a coincidence or something else but at the same time Calista pulled away from Susie's breast and turned just in time to see the door opening to show her father. Calista stretched out her small chubby arm and uncoiled her fingers as she stretched them towards her father like she was beckoning for him to come over, as she turned her hand back into a fist and allowed it to dangle down by Susie's arm which was cradling her.

"I think someone wants to say hello."

Susie spoke gently towards Thomas as she smiled, she could already tell as Thomas came forward and crouched down that he was going to spoil his daughter as much as he could.

Thomas rose his hand up slowly as he placed it against the warm head being sure not to put too much pressure, his hand was trembling and Susie saw this happening she knew that Thomas was nervous around Calista if he would harm her, he still yet had to hold the baby. So Susie decided to do something about that, knowing that Calista had finished her feed she moved herself around in the rocking chair.

"Tommy do you mind taking Calista for me, I want to have a bath while she's not fussing."

Thomas was taken back he started to shift himself around the spot, not many things would scare the chainsaw psychopath but holding something so small and tiny with hands that Hoyt had claimed, to be more clumsy than butter on a blade was something he never thought he could do. Swallowing in a nervous manner which sounded more like a gulp as there was a lump in his throat he looked up towards Susie, seeing her staring down at him with a calm expression, he sucked in some breath and then nodded his head slowly, pushing himself back up causing his right knee to click he stretched his arms out towards the small bundle.

Susie braced herself as she stood up carefully she pulled Calista away from her body and placed her, in her fathers arms.

Thomas felt himself tense up but instead of dropping Calista the moment she was in his arms, something in the back of his mind seemed to click like when he saw the chainsaw after killing his boss and slowly he enveloped his daughter, so that most of her body was resting in the crook of his arm while his other kept her safe, from falling. Calista rested her hand against her fathers chest as she peered up towards him her feet lightly kicked his arm as she got herself comfortable before coming still. Thomas looked up towards Susie his eyes shone with such excitement Susie couldn't help but giggle gently as she stroked Thomas's arm gently she wrapped her cardy around her body to cover herself up as she grabbed onto some clean clothes and walked into the bathroom to get her bath ready.

When Susie left the room Thomas was sure that Calista would start to cry but instead she remained perfectly calm, her arm rose up as she tried to touch the strange mask that was on his face she let out a small, noise of annoyance that sounded like a duck, Thomas carefully walked towards the rocking chair and sat himself down he remembered when he was growing up that Luda would sit down in the same rocking chair and nurse him back to health when he was sick, comfort him after a nightmare or when he was bullied or explain to him gently the consequence of a bad action. Seeing that Calista continued to rise her hand up towards his mask he bowed his head down, allowing her to finally touch the decaying flesh he expected her to pull away and cause a fuss but instead the growing muscles that made her mouth started to twitch, it was clear that she was trying to smile.

The sound of bath water running loudly followed by Susie humming as she slipped her clothes off and folded them as not to make a mess created the perfect atmosphere for the first time father, who watched his child with such interest and curiosity. Thomas batted his eyelids when he noticed Calista opening her mouth showing off her gums as she yawned causing her eyes to close tightly shut, closing her mouth she allowed her small body to relax within the gentle grip of her father as sleep consumed her. Thomas had no idea what he was meant to do he wanted to move but was worried that it would wake up Calista, he wanted to call for Susie but hearing the water sloshing around it told him that she had finally, managed to get herself relax which couldn't be easy as the bath wasn't that large. As he looked down at the sleeping form of his daughter he felt his eyes growing heavy the sun was beating down on the house, and the breeze was light and refreshing that he didn't notice his head slowly rolling forward and his breathing to become slow and dense as a few light snores passed his mouth.

* * *

A whole hour had passed Susie had cleaned herself till not only her hair was squeaking but the also the rest of her body, she stood in her clean white dress with red roses on the base and across the straps with matching white sandles that meant, she didn't have to wear socks she tied her hair back into a loose pony tail allowing a few strands to hang down against her cheek bones. Looking at herself in the mirror she smiled turned herself around to see a sight that caused her to place her hand against her mouth, her eyebrows pulled together while her eyes grew misty in front of her was a moment where she wished she had a camera;

Thomas was slouched in the rocking chair fast asleep with his daughter cradled in his arms, as she sucked on her thumb and held onto her father's thumb that was pressed against her shoulder while she too slept.

Briefly looking around in a vain hope to find a camera she was shocked to see one resting on the night stand, she picked it up along with a note which had written on it:

_Thought you might need this Susie. Signed Luda_

Susie giggled under her breath as she placed the note down and lined up the camera to get a good view of father and daughter and took the picture, she smiled making a mental note to ask either Luda or Hoyt to take her down to town so that she could get the photo published she was sure that there was more to come. Placing the camera down Susie walked over towards the pair placed her hand on Thomas's shoulder bent her head down, and placed a small kiss against the top of Thomas's head, she decided not to wake up father or daughter as both of them looked so peaceful and they clearly needed a sleep stepping back from the pair she quietly walked out of the room, entering the kitchen she smiled seeing Luda reading a book while she took a sip out of her cup.

"Morning Luda."

Luda looked up and smiled brightly.

_"Good morning Susie, you look wonderful today. I take it Thomas is still asleep?"_

She asked with a knowing look in her eyes which made Susie giggle as she nodded her head and carefully sat down, as she took one of the biscuits from the plate that was sat on the center of the table.

* * *

**NOTE - Shout out. I have seen the trailer for the new Texas Chainsaw Massacre film and sorry to say it doesn't look very good... It is a new actor as Leatherface but I don't think he does the character justice nor does the film, sad really as I was looking forward to it as I am sure others were to, but will give it a shot when it finally comes out to the cinema screen.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter please keep reviewing.**


	18. Chapter 18

**What happened?**

Thomas had been down in the basement for over forty-eight hours he hadn't come up with his lunch nor to get a glass of liquid down his throat, there wasn't any work that needed to be done everyone was dead the meat had already been sliced in different sizes for a stew, chilli maybe even something as simple as a roast that was rarely eaten in this house only on special occasions. Thomas stood in the ankle-deep water which sent shivers down his spine his hands hung limply at his sides his shoulders was sagged his head angled so that he could rest his cheek against his shoulder, the mask that he was wearing was decaying the rope was old and stained he needed no he wanted to make a new one, something that he could feel comfortable around wearing his child who was only a few weeks old though it felt to Thomas like she was staring right through him, she certainly was smart much like her mother. Dragging his heavy shoes through the water listening to it sloshing around he rested the palm of his hand against the table, as he twisted his lower body around sitting down on the edge of the stool that would usually be occupied by Susie he rested his elbows against the table something he would never get away with upstairs placing his face in his hand he dragged his fingers through the hair that wasn't his comparing it to his hair.

The boy that he had taken the face off had perfect hair it felt smooth there wasn't any knots in it not like his hair it always felt greasy no matter how many times he would wash it, it seemed to go back to its original state this always made the bullies toy with him more his muscles grew tense out of anger, his childhood a place in his mind that he tried to keep pad locked having this town decaying meant that his daughter wouldn't have to be put through the same petty torment that he went through, at the same time it also meant that she wouldn't have a future what if she wanted to become a nurse or even a teacher she wouldn't have the qualifications...

_Bang!_

Pain travelled through his clenched fist seconds after he punched the table dragging his hand from the table it swung by his side, he twitched his fingers checking that he hadn't done something stupid like break anything, his eyes narrowed behind his mask why would his daughter want something better than what his family already had, here she would be safe there would be no chance of her getting hurt he would watch over her protectively no body would harm his little girl.

* * *

Another hour had passed Susie was growing more worried about Thomas she began to re think their last conversation questioning herself if she had something that made Thomas hide away, she dragged her fingers through her hair briefly scratching at her scalp looking at the bottle of milk that was floating in the simmering water she picked it up squirting some of the milk on her wrist to check the temperature. Not flinching away from the liquid she set to work to feed Calista; she was seated in a high chair that originally belonged to Thomas and Hoyt when they were younger. Smiling down at her daughter she carefully picked her up placing her in her lap nudging the bottle against the young girls lips, Calista obediently opened her mouth and began to suckle her hands moved to grab hold of the bottle almost like she was feeding herself which made Susie giggle gently she saw so much of Thomas in the girl she knew that Thomas would dis agree with her, making movements on how their daughter was perfect like herself and that he was a monster. As Susie looked out of the kitchen window she failed to notice that Calista pulled away from the bottle and was staring intently at the door way, her mouth opened showing her toothless mouth as she stretched the fine muscles around her mouth in an open mouthed grin.

Her father had filled the door way.

He stood silently watching his daughter who was meant to be feeding his eyes that were narrowed when he thought over simple solutions down stairs remained that way, even when his daughter waved to him he didn't rise his hand in response he turned his head and walked away just meer seconds before Susie turned to stare in the direction that he had placed himself just moments ago, she saw that Calista was frowning it made her arch a brow until the faint sound of humming could be heard as Luda walked into the kitchen she placed her car keys down on the counter next to the fridge setting to work on the meal that they would be having tonight.

"Hello Luda."

Susie spoke in a gentle tone which caused Luda to almost jump two feet in the air she turned placing a hand against her chest, usually Luda was aware of everything that was in her surroundings but it seemed today she had allowed herself to dwell in an area of the mind, that she hadn't visited since she was a girl. Susie had to bite on her lower lip to prevent any giggles to be heard Calista didn't pay Luda any heed she was staring in the direction, that Thomas had gone earlier expecting him to come back.

_"Susie dear I didn't see you there."_

Susie meerly nodded her head she wanted to make a comment though forced herself not to instead she looked, back down at Calista trying to encourage her to feed only to have her daughter turning her head and frowning as she tried, to push the bottle away from her mouth she was hungry but she was more interested in where her father had gone.

_"I noticed that the basement door is open, has Thomas been round here?"_

The shocked look on Susie's face answered Luda's question which made her become concerned ever since Thomas and Susie had been together Thomas would always come up to see her, even when he was meant to be working this is the longest that they had been apart and it worried Luda there had been a time when Thomas would spend hours down in the basement but that was when they had people around now that all the meat was ready to be consumed she began to worry on what Thomas was doing.

"Could you look after Calista for me? I want to see if I can find Thomas before he disaperes again."

Luda nodded her head as she took the young child who had started to struggle her frown deepening, Luda gently bounced her up and down against her hip knowing that the child was just as concerned as the rest of them.

* * *

Susie walked out of the kitchen she lifted her head glancing towards the stairs thinking that maybe he was up there, but surely she would have heard his heavy foot work shaking her head she lowered it heading into the room which was occupied by Monty who had once again fallen asleep in front of the television the remote barely gripped by his fingers, glancing around she saw no sign of Thomas in the room she walked towards the window and peered outside Hoyt was out there, working on his car there was no orders raining from his mouth so he must be on his own, Hoyt always made Thomas work like a dog and if Thomas was there, there would be shouting and possibly some cursing.

Panic started to sink in.

"No... You haven't looked up stairs yet get a grip."

Susie scolded herself walked towards the stairs she began to climb them only to stop at the sound of the floor board creaking, a large shadow was casted across the wall next to her which made her smile knowing that shadow from anywhere. Susie moved herself off of the stairs leaned against the wall and waited watching as the shadow started to darken which meant that Thomas was coming closer she tilted her head back, watching as Thomas made his way down the stairs, her smile seemed to become larger wanting to wrap Thomas in a hug then bring him into the kitchen so that he could see his daughter who she was sure was missing him as much as she was.

"Hey Thomas."

She spoke gently causing Thomas to stop his foot hovering above the second to last step he lifted his head up as he looked towards the source of the voice, setting his eyes on Susie he nodded his head to acknowledge that he heard her before he started to walk past her only to stop once more when he felt her grab onto his wrist he turned his head, as he looked at her over his shoulder arching a brow under his mask knowing that she wouldn't be able to see that he was doing this it just happened naturally.

"Thomas..? Thomas whats wrong I haven't seen you for so long, do you want to come and see your daughter?"

The answer she got made her blood turn cold.

Thomas shook his head.

Swallowing she allowed her arm to drop by her side when Thomas yanked his wrist out of her grip and head back towards the basement, she wrapped her arms around her body feeling suddenly cold even during the Texas summer heat a lump formed in her throat as she flinched when the door to the basement was slammed Calista was starting to fuss, she didn't even hear the door opening but she heard the cruel voice that seemed to hiss over her shoulder.

**"There comes a time in every boys life when he becomes a _man._"**

Susie said nothing as a single tear trailed down her cheek, what sort of _man_ doesn't want to see their daughter...?

_What had happened to Thomas?_

**The End**

* * *

Well that is the end, look out for the third and final part of this story which will be published in a few days.


End file.
